Vengeance of the Whirlpool
by wacko12
Summary: So this is for my contest that I'm doing. Shunned, hunted and nearly wiped out, the Uzumaki Clan and the Whirlpool Country have returned…with a vengeance. Can the Shinobi world hold out against this new threat or will the Uzumaki have their vengeance. Enjoy and review. NaruHina later on.
1. Prologue

**This is for my contest, which you can learn about on my Profile page. Enjoy and Review**

It rained heavily at the place known as the Valley of the End. It was if the heavens themselves were crying at what had transpired there, an epic dual between friends. Lying on the ground near the water were two people: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Both were out cold and were motionless. However unknown to them, several hooded people watched the whole battle from afar. Only when neither of the fighters was moving did the four figures come out of the forest. Slowly they walked up to the two Genin, and one of them, a woman judging by her figure, bent down and checked their pulses.

"Well?" One of the other's asked, a male by his voice. The woman looked up, revealing her blue eyes.

"They're alive, and have minimal wounds. It should be easy to move Naruto-kun. What about the Uchiha?" She asked.

"Leave him." The man said. "It doesn't matter if Konoha get's him or Orochimau, we will have our revenge against Konoha and the rest of the five Great Countries." And with that he picked up Naruto, making sure not to harm him anymore then he already is and all four of them headed off.

An hour or so later Kakashi along with Pakkun arrived to the Valley. When they got there all they found was an unconscious Sasuke…but no Naruto. Kakashi began to worry. What happened to him? He couldn't have fled could he? No, that wasn't like Naruto. "Pakkun can you get his scent?" Kakashi asked the nin-dog.

Pakkun took a couple of sniffs and shook his head sadly. "No the rain is washing away any scent. I do however smell a lot of Chakra having being released so I have to say that the Kyuubi must have come out."

Kakashi nodded, a sad look in his eye as he picked up Sasuke and hefted him onto his back. With one last look at the statue of the First Hokage, the two headed off.

* * *

The news of Naruto's disappearance became top priority amongst the Council of Konoha. Those who despised the Kyuubi Container merely put in that he was dead, which earned them a cold look from Tsunade. The idea that the boy might have fled was out of the question, Naruto was to damn loyal to the village to turn traitor. Tsunade wanted to send out a search party to find him but the Elders rebuffed her plans. If the other villages knew that they were missing their jinchuriiki then they would waste no time in taking it to their advantage. Also they had the Uchiha boy back and that was all that matter. So, against Tsunade's wishes and a few others, Naruto was declared KIA/missing-nin.

To say the people of Konoha were upset would be an understatement. On that night there wasn't a single bar or restaurant that wasn't celebrating the death of the demon boy and the return of the Uchiha prodigy. A few had even tried to ransack his home, only to be brutally beaten down personally by Tsunade and the remains of the Rookie 12. The Hokage decided that the apartment would be banned to the public, as a way of honoring Naruto.

There were some people who mourn over the loss of the Uzumaki boy. Old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were very upset of the loss of their favorite customer. So upset that they even closed their restaurant for about a week. Iruka would be at his apartment, staring at a photo of himself and Naruto on the day after the boy became a Genin. 'You would've been a great Hokage.' Iruka would think to himself every now and then. Kakashi stood at the memorial stone of the fallen for hours, reading the names of his teammates and Sensei. 'Forgive me Rin, Obito, Sensei, Kushina-san. I couldn't keep my promise.' He thought.

Kankuro and Temari would sit on a bench, watching their little brother stare up at the sky. Those two had much to thank Naruto for, for saving their little brother from himself, and now they could never repay him. Gaara thought about the words Naruto said to him in the aftermath of their battle. 'Naruto, thank you.' He thought to himself. 'To honor you, I shall become Kazekage and prove to the village I am not a monster, just like you said.'

The Rookie 12 took Naruto's apparent demise very hard, especially the rescue squad. Shikamaru would pace around in his family's backyard, trying to constantly go over his strategy, trying to figure out where he went wrong. This earned the concern of his mother Yoshino. Choji barely ate anything for a week, even after being released from the hospital. Neji didn't say a word after he got back to the compound, to upset about what happened, even if the mission was a success. Kiba just stayed home during his healing, silently looking out the window. Rock Lee didn't even do any training for a day, the grief too much for him to bear.

Though they didn't know Naruto very well, Ino, Tenten and Shino also mourned for the loss of the blonde hair boy, Ino even bought a large assortment of flowers for the tombstone that was made for him. Sakura remained by Sasuke's side in the hospital, both grateful and angry of the situation. 'I got one person who I cared about back. But I lost another one.' Sakura thought sadly. 'Why does Kami have to be so cruel?'

But the one who took the loss hard out of all of them was none other then Hinata Hyuga. For the rest of the month she either was in her room, at the training grounds or at Naruto's grave, cleaning it or placing flowers on it. She barely ate anything and servants would have to bring her food to her room. Her only regret was that she never told Naruto her feelings for him. She wondered what would've happened if she told him sooner, instead of keeping her feelings to herself. Not being so shy around him either. Even if he rejected her at least she wouldn't feel such pain. Sooner or later she snapped out of her depression, the only reason was because Naruto wouldn't want her to feel down. 'I'll become stronger.' She thought to herself with newfound confidence. 'For Naruto-kun'

* * *

Elsewhere on a boat heading towards a large land area to the West, the hooded figures could be seen on it again. The leader, the man who carried Naruto away from the valley was staring at the land that was his home. "We're finally home nephew." He said to the resting form of Naruto. "Back to the Whirlpool Country."


	2. The First Encounter

**Remember if you're interested in my challenge, check my profile for more details and let me know VIA Private Message. Also don't forget to read my other Naruto Story.**

_Three years later_

Much had changed since Naruto's disappearance. Neji, now a jonnin, was currently dating Tenten. Shikamaru was dating Temari, apparently acting as a liaison for the Suna Ambassador had its advantages. Ino had begun to form a romantic relationship with the new member of Team Kakashi, Sai. Gaara had become the new Kazekage of Suna, while dating his former student Matsuri. Sasuke had been kept under house arrest with a curfew as well. Sakura would usual be escorting him around the village, while ignoring the looks of awe from the citizens and how they constantly thanked him for ridding them of the demon brat. Of course that earned them a good punch from Sakura, leaving the poor fool out cold for hours.

The biggest change was in Hinata. She had developed both physically and mentally. She decided that she would grow her hair out and showed a little bit of her figure, though only a little. Hinata was still shy sometimes, but any signs of stuttering were long gone. She had also become one of the strongest kunoichis' in the village, perhaps even rivaling Tsunade. Despite her shyness her confidence soared up high to the point where not even the simple insult from her father would bring her down. Hinata had developed much over the years and she owed everything to Naruto.

That also caused a bit of problems for her clan. Talk of Naruto's death was still running rampant now and then around the village. And unfortunately, despite Tsunade's warnings, people would now and then spit on Naruto's name. This was a problem as because if people were ever to say bad about him in front of one of Naruto's friends, they would get a scolding or a beating, and in Hinata's case, put into a near death state. The worse time was when Hinata was making her daily trip to Naruto's tombstone she caught several men, drunk, defying the stone, writing words such as 'demon' and 'hell spawn'. All of those men were literally crippled in several areas of the body.

This did not go well with the Hyuga Clan. They were a well-respected clan, living among the village since it's founding. With reports of a clan member, let alone the heiress of the clan, doing such things was unacceptable. Hiashi had tried to discipline his daughter, but it appeared he no longer had control over her, not entirely though. However she began to earn the respect of not just the majority of the branch house, but some of the main house members as well. Even Hanabi began to look up to her a little.

But let us come to the current events of right now. Team 8, or Team Kurenai as they were now called, had been summoned to the Hokage's office for a new assignment. Judging by Tsunade's expression, it was pretty serious. Once they were all standing to attention did Tsunade speak, "The mission I'm about to give you is of the upmost importance as it affects us both nationally and internally. I'm sure that most of you has heard the invasion of the Land of Tea?"

Kiba and Hinata were in the dark but Shino explained. "I heard it from my father. A large army consisting of samurais and ninjas from an unknown country invaded the Land of Tea. Because they lacked the military force, the entire country was taken over in just a few weeks. The Daimyo's family…was completely wiped out."

Hinata put a hand to her mouth, horrified of what she just heard. Kiba gulped, that was big, even for him. Tsunade nodded and continued. "Which brings us back to the current situation. Due to the conflicts between Takigakure and Konoha, the Daimyos of our respected countries are meeting in a neutral area to create a more permanent alliance. I dispatched a squad to escort the Fire Daimyo to the rendezvous point, but we lost contact with them a day ago and have heard nothing from the Waterfall Village. I'm sending you along with Team Kakashi, Team Asuma and Team Guy to find out what the situation is. Kurenai." The said woman looked up. "Because your team is more adapt to tracking I'm putting you in command of this mission."

"Understood" Kurenai said. Tsunade nodded and dismissed them. Once they were gone Tsunade said, "You can come out now."

And with just those words the Sannin Jiraiya appeared out of nowhere. He looked the same after three years yet he was not his usual happy self, though he hadn't been like that since Naruto's apparent demise. Still that hadn't stopped him with his 'research' though she was pretty sure that was only to distract him from his guilt.

"I'm guessing that you're not just here to say hello?" Tsunade asked.

The Toad Sage smirked. "That and to say I may have gotten some clues on who are mysterious invaders might be." He paused as he waited for Tsunade to speak. When she didn't he continued. "One of my sources managed to get a tip on that the invaders came from one of the countries from the far West, across the ocean. So far the only country there that I know about is the Whirlpool Country but they were destroyed years ago. Still you can never be to sure."

Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "I have to admit that we hadn't heard much from the West in awhile since, I guess when the Kyuubi attacked sixteen years ago." She then got up and looked out the window facing the village. "Sometimes I wonder if this is some sort of cruel joke that Kami has set upon us."

* * *

Back with Kurenai's team, they along with the others had already set off towards the last known destination of the Daimyo's convoy. While Team Kurenai had Akamaru, Kakashi summoned his nin-dogs and divided them up amongst the rest of the teams. The journey was a somewhat quiet one due to feelings towards a certain Uchiha. Those among the retrieval team had still not fully forgiven him of what happened. Though the other members of the Rookie 12 had no problem, Hinata was also with the members of the retrieval team in their dislike of the Uchiha. In fact when Hinata first saw the boy leaving the hospital…well let's just say that she nearly sent him back into the hospital if it weren't for at least seven chunnin holding her back. This technically earned her the scorn of all of Sasuke's fangirls, except for Sakura who knew what she was going through.

A few minutes later Akamaru began to pick up the scent. "Alright good work buddy!" Kiba said as he patted the large dog on the back. Akamaru barked in joy at the praise he was getting. However when they arrived to the area, which was a few miles of the main road…it wasn't a pretty sight. The entire field was littered with bodies of ninjas who still had kunai and shuriken imbedded into their bodies and blank looks on their faces. Sakura put a hand to her mouth in horror while Choji suddenly felt full in his stomach.

Kakashi walked over to one of the ninjas and closed his eyes in respect. "I'll send a message to Tsunade-sama to have someone retrieve the bodies. But I don't see the Daimyo or his personal guards anywhere."

Everyone turned to look at Shikamaru. Though Kurenai was the chosen leader of this mission, it was clear that the Nara was a better strategist out of all of them. Shikamaru sighed and muttered, "Troublesome" And after taking a breather said, "It's clear that the Daimyo isn't here, so that must mean he is alive. Of course we have no idea where he is."

"Akamaru can pick up his scent easily." Kiba said as the said dog barked. Then he began to sniff the ground for the scent. But when he found it, it was pointing in multiple directions. Everyone was baffled except for Shikamaru who just sighed. "I feared as much. It seems like they're trying to baffle us or just buying time to get the Daimyo."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You think they're planning a trap?" He asked.

Giving the Uchiha a glare Shikamaru continued. "Yes it could very well be a trap. I think they're trying to split us up and take us out separately as I originally said. Or they could be trying to buy time. But I already know which way the Daimyo went."

"How did you figure it out?" Sakura asked shocked on how fast the Nara thought everything out.

Shikamaru sighed and pointed the ground littered with bodies. "You can tell that these guys were trying to draw the attackers away from the main road. That means the Daimyo was most likely in a carriage so it could never have gone in any of the other directions. However if we all go in one group, I'm pretty sure the enemy will be able to regroup faster and we may have some difficulties." Then he turned towards Kurenai. "I suggest that each team takes a different route that follows the main road. That way we can easily get to the Daimyo without alerting the enemy to our actual presence."

Everyone looked at Kurenai, waiting for her actual orders. Finally she said, "Will do as Shikamaru suggested. Team Kurenai will go ahead of the others and try to catch up with the Daimyo. Team Kakashi and Team Guy will hold the rear while Team Asuma moves on the sides of the road."

Everyone nodded and headed off. However what they didn't know was that they were being watched. Crouching on a tree branch was a ninja wearing a black and white jumpsuit. Strapped to it were arm pads, leg pads and shoulder pads. He had short spiky red hair and a helmet that covered his eyes. Strapped to his back were dual swords and around his waist was a headband that had the symbol of a swirling circle. Once the Konoha shinobi were gone he spoke through his radio. "They have begun to move Sozo-sama."

"Understood, keep an eye on them. Attack when only necessary Senritsu." The man on the other side of the radio said.

The man nodded and then disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Back with Team Kurenai, the five of them had still found no signs of the Daimyo. Kurenai began to worry that he might have actually been killed. But still they kept up their search. If they failed then this would greatly disgrace their village to the other Great Countries and the successor might even bankrupt them too for the loss of the current Daimyo.

Suddenly Shino said, "Kurenai-sensei my bugs have found him."

"Which way?" Kurenai asked.

Shino listened to his bugs for a moment before replying, "Straight ahead of us sensei."

Sure enough at least two miles after, the team along with the others finally reached the Daimyo's escort, which consisted of a regiment of his army. At first suspicious of them, the soldiers finally grant them access to see the Daimyo after seeing their headbands. The Daimyo was pleased to see some Konoha Ninja, especially when he recognized Asuma, a former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninjas, and Kakashi, the fame Copy-Cat Ninja. After offering his deepest apologies about the loss of the other ninjas the now larger group began escorting the Daimyo to the meeting point. But soon there was a loud rustling in one of the bushes, causing the ninjas to bring their guard up. Instead of an attack however, it was another ninja, seriously wounded, and judging by his headband he was from Takigakure.

Sakura immediately ran to his side and started to check his wounds along with Ino. "These are wounds from a large weapon, a curve one nonetheless." Sakura said as she examined a large slash on the man's chest. Suddenly the ninja's eyes open and then he tried to speak. "D-danger. Must hurry, Daimyo's life is in j-jeopardy."

Before anyone could say anything, a kunai flew out of nowhere and struck the shinobi in the heart. It got worse when they realized that there was an exploding tag attached to it. Moving as fast as they could, Sakura and Ino managed to get out of the way before the tag blew up and consumed the body in flames.

"Who threw that?" Choji asked. Suddenly there was a sound of blades clashing. Everyone turn around to see Said blocking a mysterious ninja, who was Senritsu, who was trying to attack the Daimyo. Soon more ninjas, who were wearing a similar version that Konoha wears, except blue, appeared all armed and ready for a fight.

Asuma attacked Senritsu, thus freeing Sai from his burden. Senritsu pulled out his other sword and attack Asuma, the both locked in combat. Speaking quickly Kurenai shouted to Kakashi. "Kakashi are teams will go and assist the Waterfall's Daimyo. The others will stay here and hold off these attackers."

Kakashi nodded and after sharing the message to Sakura, Sai and Sasuke the eight of them headed off. Several of the enemy ninjas tried to stop them but were immediately smacked to the side by Lee and Guy, allowing their friends to head off without interference.

Asuma backed away from Senritsu, who began to form some hand signs. "Raiton: Tenku no Keihatsu!" (Enlightenment of the Heavens) and suddenly several lightning bolts fell from the sky, heading towards Asuma. The jonnin managed to dodge them but then Senritsu used another jutsu. "Daiton: Shi no heya!" (Death Room). Then three walls appeared around Asuma, cutting off his escape route, and allowing Senritsu to make a straight beeline towards him with his sword out. But before he could deal the blow a large fist nearly crushed him, forcing him to jump out of the way. Asuma smirked as Choji stood by his side.

Back with the other group, Kurenai and Kakashi's team discovered blood along the ground, soon followed by bodies, which they identified as Takigakure's shinobis. Kakashi began to wonder who could've taken out so many of these elite warriors so easily. His thoughts were cut off when Kiba told them to stop. When they did they found themselves in front of the building that was to be used for the peace signing, except now it was in ruins. Bodies littered the ground around the building and the walls were smeared with blood and weapons were everywhere.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Hinata asked her teammate.

Kiba was rubbing Akamaru's head reassuringly. "Akamaru is smelling a huge amount of chakra and a massive killer intent nearby. It has him completely freaked out."

A dark chuckle caught their attention and all of them looked up at the building to see a man standing on the roof the building. He wore a purple chest plate and a sleeveless shirt underneath it. He also had black pants too and long red hair. His eyes were a dark blue and in his hand was a scythe. His face showed a sick smile and he was letting out a large killer intent, but not the one that Akamaru was sensing.

Then something caught Sakura's attention and she started to back away in fear. "L-look, i-i-in his hand."

Everyone looked and gasped. In the man's left hand was the head of the Daimyo, blood still dripping out of it. The Daimyo's face was one of pure fear and terror. The man smirked and threw the head down below, causing a loud smack as it hit the ground right in front of the Konoha ninjas. Kakashi noticed that there was a box, sealed also tied to the head. "Please give that to Tsunade-chan, a gift from my lord to her." The man said and disappeared.

Kakashi carefully picked up the head and the box before turning to the others. "We should notify Tsunade-sama at once about this and check on the others too."

* * *

The mission was a success/failure. They had managed to save the Fire Daimyo's life at the cost of the Waterfall's Daimyo, along with the large loss of life to add as well. Takigakure was in an uproar about what happened, but there was nothing Tsunade could do about the situation except take the blame and give half of the ryo that the Fire Daimyo gave her to the other village as a way of saying sorry.

However what caused for real alarm was the box that Kakashi brought back with him. Tsunade ordered for him, Shizune and herself to be the only people in the room once the seal was removed. When it was they discovered two things: One was a headband, with a symbol that they recognized.

"That's-that's the symbol of the Uzushiogakure." Shizune stuttered in absolute shock. But it was the second thing that really caught them off guard. It's impact caused Tsunade to slump back into her chair in shock and disbelief. Kakashi for once had nothing say as his eye widened in horror. Shizune put a hand over her mouth to cover her gasp of shock. It was the First Hokage's necklace; the same one Tsunade gave to Naruto.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Whirlpool Country, a man, the same one from before entered the throne room of the Whirlpool Daimyo, who was currently sitting on his throne drinking some green tea. He appeared to be very young, perhaps in his teens, and he had yellow spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore a short sleeve orange coat with black flames at he bottom, with light ninja armor underneath it that was colored red. Leaning to the left was a katana and on the right was a golden khakkhara. He had a bored look on his face as well.

The longhaired man walked up to the Daimyo and bowed. "Your majesty, I have completed the mission to which you have given me. The Daimyo of the country that hosted Takigakure is dead."

The young man nodded, a smile on his face. "And what of the Fire Daimyo, Yoko?"

Yoko shook his head. "I'm afraid neither myself nor Senritsu were able to kill him. A shame really, it would have been a good feast."

His Daimyo rubbed his chin and then asked, "We shall wait until we make a move on one of the Five Great Countries. Has Soza led the army towards Takigakure?"

"Yes your majesty by now they must have crossed the border and are heading there with all speed." Yoko said then he added, "And I deliver the message as well, Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled. "Good work, you may retire to your quarters. You've earned it."

Yoko bowed his head. "You honor me." He said as he left. Then he paused and turned around to face Naruto. "Also be careful when releasing your killer intent Naruto-sama. I could sense it from the Fire Country."

Naruto smirked as Yoko walked away.

**I'm pretty sure you all saw that coming but hey, good drama right? Also don't forget to check my profile for the two Challenges.**

**Wacko12**


	3. Setting Out

**Review and Remember my Challenges! They're on my profile page.**

Tsunade waited until the Council was seated and quiet. With them were also Shizune, Kakashi and Jiraiya. Also there was head of Root Danzo. Once people were listening did Tsunade speak. "I've summoned you to discuss about the incident concerning the Daimyo of the country that houses Takigakure."

Koharu, one of the Elders and the late 3rd Hokage's teammate, spoke up, "Why? Are we in danger of being invaded?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No. The reason why I summoned you all was because we may have found out who is responsible for this…or at least a theory." When no one said anything, she continued. "We believe it may be the Whirlpool Nation, in other words the Uzumaki Clan."

There was silence for a few seconds before the whole room exploded with voices, people talking to each other and asking questions. When Tsunade calmed everyone down Homaru, the other elder, spoke. "How is this possible Tsunade? No word has been heard from the Whirlpool nation in years."

Tsunade sighed. "I know, which makes this all the more difficult. If it really is them then we have a problem, especially since they wielded the Buki Ruko Keiro (Weapons of the Six Paths)."

Some of the younger civilian members had blank looks on their faces. Jiraiya sighed and explained. "They are powerful weapons that were wielded by the Sage of the Six Paths, and the Uzumaki Clan acquired them somehow, apparently during the clan's founding. Also the Samurai of the country have a special division called the Alpha Core, elite samurai who wear armor that negates ninjutsu and genjutsu. Also their ninjas are very skilled in combat as well. If they attacked us in full force they we wouldn't last a week."

A lot of the Council members were getting nervous. Finally one of them spoke. "Isn't there something that we can do?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm afraid not. We did have an alliance with them once but since communication was lost so many years ago I don't know what would happen. And we have no idea who their leader is right now so negotiations would be near to impossible."

Danzo felt like there was more to this then Tsunade was letting on. "I'm sure you have more to reveal to us then just that piece of bad news."

Tsnuade glared at the old man before pulling something out of her pocket and placing it on the desk. When she moved her hand she revealed it was the First Hokage's necklace. "I believe Naruto Uzumaki may be among their ranks."

This earned some gasps from the whole council, each with different feelings in them. Danzo was angry that not only was the boy alive, but not under his control like he had planned all those years ago. The Clan Leaders were feeling regret of not standing up for the boy all those years ago, as it was clear he might come back to the village for revenge. The civilians were angry that the boy was not dead and scared of what would happen if he came back.

Shikkaku head of the Nara Clan sighed. "This is such a drag. Though we shouldn't be relax, I doubt that Naruto would want to attack the village. He loved Konoha too much…despite certain people's harsh words towards him." He said the last part while looking at the Civilian section.

Tsunade sighed. "I hope you're right Shikkaku-san, I really do." Then she turned to the rest of the council. "What has happened here is to be kept a secret until we can think of some way to protect ourselves. None of you can tell a soul out here what so ever. Is that clear?"

Everyone shook their heads and they were dismissed, escorted by Shizune. Kakashi also left as well leaving just Tsunade and Jiraiya, and Tonton. The Toad Sage looked at his old teammate. "Any idea of how to deal with this Tsunade?" He asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "No idea. Right now I need a drink." As she poured herself one she thought to herself, 'What's happened to you Naruto?'

* * *

Soza Uzumaki, uncle to Naruto Uzumaki, watched from a distance as the Village hidden in the Waterfall burned out in the distance. He wore a black bandana with Uzushiogakure's symbol on it. His red hair went down to his neck and he wore a blue shirt underneath a black coat. Also he had black gloves and black pants too. Strapped to his back was a large Nodachi.

This reminded him a lot of the stories he heard as a kid when a force of both Kumo-nin and Iwa-nin attacked Uzushiogakure. He remembered how he and his sister had fled with their parents and when they decided to live in Konoha. However he began to develop a hatred for Konoha, they were their allies, why didn't they come to Uzu's aid? And when he heard that Kushina's son was still alive he wanted to make all haste to Konoha and retrieve him. However he knew that Naruto would be safer in Konoha until the Whirlpool Country was properly rebuilt. He also knew that he wouldn't force Naruto to do anything that wasn't in his best interest. It was Naruto's decision to do this and Soza would help Naruto see the world united under his rule.

A Jonnin suddenly appeared from behind him. "Soza-san, I've come with a report."

Soza nodded, "Speak" He ordered.

The Jonnin nodded. "Yes sir. We've taken out their leader with ease and our currently rounding up any of the wounded or civilians and taking them to the camps. But a small yet significant group is holding out at the center of the village. And they're being led by their jinchuriiki, Fu, container of the Seven-tails."

Soza sighed. He wished that the girl had turn over to their side when he first met her. But alas she was determined to make a difference in her village and have her comrades recognized her as a fellow ninja. "I will deal with her. Surround them and cut them off from retreating. We need to finish this quick before the country chooses a new Daimyo."

Fu was breathing deeply as she took out another kunai. The enemy, whoever they were, was completely destroying the village. So far only twenty of them, including herself, were still standing and able to fight. But for how long she had no idea, especially now that Shibuki, the only person to treat her nicely, was dead.

"Fu, the enemy seems to be encircling us!" A jonnin reported. True enough instead of attacking directly the enemy was encircling them, cutting them off from escaping. However through the flames engulfing the village a single person could be seen making his way towards them. But the worse part was the killer intent he was giving off; it was incredible, hell several experience jonnin were having trouble keeping conscious just from the mere presence of the man. Fu however retained her composure and stood firm, holding a brave face on.

Soza paused and looked at them. Then he spoke. "Shinobi of Takigakure, surrender to the might of the Uzumaki, and your lives shall be spared."

Fu smirked and said, "Don't underestimate the power of Taki-nin bastard." The other ninjas nodded and prepared for a fight. Soza merely sighed and raised his fist, getting ready to do a punch.

Closing his eyes Soza said, "Then you leave me no choice." His eyes open. "But to put you down like rebels!" Then he thrust his fist forward, and when he did a powerful sonic blast radiated from the punch, blasting some, if not all the ninjas into the air. The blast even began to shatter the ground beneath them. Fu however remained where she was and charged towards Soza. 'This guy is strong' She thought. 'Better use version 2 and finish him off.'

Suddenly red chakra began to cover her body and became darker. Soon her entire body was covered in red chakra and she sprouted all seven of her wings. She used her increased speed to try and tackle the man, but Soza managed to get out of the way. Then before Fu could react, Soza landed a powerful punch into her rib, even managing to break the chakra cloak that surrounded her. The resulting impact caused her to crash into the ground and created a small barrier. But Fu wasn't done yet, using her remaining willpower she began to form a tail beast bomb. Soza saw this and lifted his leg and brought it down onto her chest hard, crushing her lungs and stomach. Now all Fu had left to say was large amount of blood coming out of her mouth. The last thing she saw before darkness consumed her was Soza opening a scroll.

As Soza watched the life fade from Fu's eyes he opened the scroll and performed several hand signs. "Grand Chain Imprisonment Jutsu!" And suddenly dozens of chains began to pour out of the scroll and towards Ful. When they touched her a red sphere of demon chakra began to slowly come out. When it was fully out of Fu's body the chains began to wrap around it until it was completely covered up in chains and pulled back into the scroll, which Soza promptly rolled back up. "Don't worry Chomei-san, you'll be well treated amongst the Uzumaki." He said

* * *

Back in Konoha in the Hyuga Compound, Hinata was hard at work practicing her gentle fist style. Her jacket was off thus revealing her fishnet and blue shirt underneath it. Sweat ran down her face as she continued training. As she did she thought of Naruto and how proud he would be of her and how strong she got…that is, if he was even still alive.

"Hinata" A familiar voice said. Hinata turned around to see her father, Hiashi, staring at her. The look in his eye meant that he had to talk to her about something important and something bad. "Can we talk in my office?" He asked.

Hinata nodded and followed him towards his private studies. When they arrived Hiashi sat in his chair while Hinata stood before him, a glare in her face. Hiashi did not let this go unnoticed but never the less continued. "It has come to my attention that you have severely beaten many villagers of Konoha in the past few years."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "And you decide to discuss this with me now?" She asked.

Hiashi's eye twitched but remained calm. "I've only denied talking to you about it because I would've figured that you would have cease this infatuation over Naruto Uzumaki even though it's been three years since his death."

Hinata glared at her father. "We don't know for sure if he is dead." She said defiantly.

The Head of the Hyuga Clan shook his head. "Whether or not he's alive is not the case here. The fact is that if you continue this absurd behavior I will be force to take drastic measures to make sure that you do not tarnish the name of the Hyuga."

Hinata clenched her fist but then relaxed it. "I shall be sure to keep that in mind father. May I go now?" She asked defiantly.

Hiashi couldn't help but wonder at what happened to her daughter these past three years. 'A good bet it was that fox brat.' He thought to himself but said nothing. "Yes you are dismissed." He said.

Hinata did a quick bow and headed out the door, not even looking back at her father who still eyed her carefully.

* * *

Back in the Whirlpool, more precisely at the main harbor of the country, was Naruto Uzumaki, watching as the last ship was being loaded up with supplies and the men were boarding it. Naruto had a look of determination and he stood straight up without bending his body.

"Naruto-sama" A voice said. Naruto turned around to see a man approaching him. He was about his size and appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He wore a red military uniform and a small blue cape. He had a sword strapped to his side and had red curly hair. He was Senryaku Uzumaki head of the Whirlpool intelligence division. "Ah Senryaku-san, I was wondering when you would get here."

The man had a look of urgency on his face. "I implore you Naruto-sama. Please remain within the palace. If you go out to the other nations then I cannot promise you your safety." Senryaku said.

Naruto smiled as he continued to watch the ship being loaded. "I assure you I shall be fine. Besides a girl I've been thinking about is there and I want to see her again." Naruto said.

Senryaku raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You mean Hinata Hyuga." It was not a question.

Naruto nodded and boarded the ship leaving his strategist behind. Before he got on fully he looked down at Senryaku. "I trust the mobilization of our army to you Senryaku-san."

The man bowed. "I shall not fail you Naruto-sama."

**Well what do you think? Also don't forget my two challenges.**

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	4. Naruto Returns

**Naruto comes to get Hinata in this chapter. Let's see what happens. Don't forget to read and review as well. Wacko12**

It was raining in Konoha that day, the day Naruto returned home. People did not mind the rain; they were use to it after all. People walked the across the village carrying on with their daily lives without a care for the world. However standing on the wall that surrounded the village, four people could be seen in hoods were staring down at Konoha. The one in the middle, for a brief moment, showed red eyes until his hood once more hid them. With a wave of his hand all four of them moved out into the village.

Tsunade was in her office, staring out the window. 'Something's not right.' She thought to herself as Shizune came in. Noticing the look in her master's eyes Shizune asked "Is something wrong Tsunade-sama."

The 5th Hokage turned around, the look still on her face. "I was playing a game of solitary and I won." Tsunade said to Shizune.

Confused, Shizune raised an eyebrow. Tsunade sighed a continued. "I almost never win at anything, which means, something big is going to happen." The Hokage said in a serious voice.

Shizune finally understood and began to worry. Tsunade was right, usually when she won something…well that was like a bad omen to be more exact. Only Kami could predict what might happen next. Suddenly a chunnin arrived, a disturbed look on his face. "Tsunade-sama, one of our outer patrol was found dead about an hour ago."

Tsunade's eyes widened at the news. "Were any traces of which direction the attackers went to found?" She asked.

The chunnin shook his head. "No Tsunade-sama. But out best guess is that they were heading towards Konoha. However the barrier team had reported no disturbances with the barrier." The chunnin reported.

"Put all teams on alert but do not make this public." Tsunade ordered. "The last things that we need are the villagers going into panic." The chunnin nodded and disappeared. "Shizune contact Hiashi Hyuuga and tell him we need of some of his best men. I believe that the Byakugan might be useful in this matter."

"Yes ma'am" Shizune said and ran off.

* * *

Back at the Hyuuga Compound, Hinata was busy training outside in the Hyuuga's private training ground despite the rain. In fact the rain helped hide Hinata's tears, because today was Naruto's birthday. Usually these days on his birthday, the people of Konoha would be celebrating his death, however the rain canceled all their plans to do that.

Suddenly one of the servants called out to her, "Hinata-sama! Your father and the elders wish to speak to you." He said.

Hinata paused from her training and shook her head and began to walk into the compound. As she did she had this strange feeling, like something bad was going to happen if she kept on going. But she shook it off; if there were danger then she would face it like Naruto would. But when she entered the meeting room she only saw the elders there, but not her father.

Wondering what was going on Hinata asked, "Where is my father? I was told that he had summoned me."

One of the elders, Fukigen sighed and said, "Your father did not summon you Hinata." Hinata noticed the lack of 'sama' in his voice. "We did"

Then out of nowhere two Hyuuga Guards appeared from behind and grabbed Hinata by the other arms, and then struck her pressure points on her shoulders so she couldn't struggle. Hinata went limp for a moment before picking her head up and glared at the elders. "What is the meaning of this?" Hinata demanded

Fukigen got up and spoke while performing hand signs. "We've agreed that your actions these past few years have been unacceptable and our putting the Clan's reputation at risk. So it is decided that we must use an alternative method. One that Hiashi-sama has been reluctant to give you due to your position as heir to the clan."

Hinata's eyes widened, as she knew what he meant. They planned to place the caged seal on her. She desperately began to struggle out of her captive's grip, as the elder got closer to her more and more. But just as he was about to finish the jutsu something impaled him from behind, killing him instantly. Before anyone else could react several tentacles waved around the room, striking everyone into unconsciousness, including her restrainers.

When it was all over she was the only one standing…well her and her savior. He was about average size. His clothing was mostly grey and white, along with a mask and cape that he wore too. All Hinata could see of him were his blue eyes. Despite having save her from a life of enslavement, she still had no idea who this man was. So she quickly activated her Byakugan and got into the Gentle Fist stance. However the man made no move to attack; instead he kneeled before Hinata. "Hinata-san, my name is Higoho Uzumaki. My lord has sent me to you as a messenger. He wishes you to join us." He said.

Hearing the word Uzumaki, Hinata quickly relaxed her body. "Your, an Uzumaki?" She asked. The man raised his head and nodded. Then she continued, "Then that means you know Naruto Uzumaki?" When he shook his head she almost cried, though the tears were forming already. She could see Naruto, and he was alive too.

Higoho lifted his head, "Yes Naruto-sama is with us. In fact he should be sending out a message soon."

* * *

Tsunade was looking through the reports she was getting now from animal messengers that outside patrols were being attacked by what the described as a red swordsman. 'What the hell is going on here?' Tsunade thought. 'First one patrol and now another is killed. I'm wondering if maybe it's better just to have all forces to relocate back into the village and wait until this rainstorm goes away.'

Suddenly Shizune came bursting through the door…or more like tumbling in. Before Tsunade could ask what was going on a man came in. He wore a crimson leather coat like described in the reports. His hair was black but it appeared to have been dyed that way. But most of all he wielded a black katana with red writing on it.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsunade asked as she got into a stance while Shizune got back up. The man just grunted and gripped his sword with both hands. "Crimson Whiplash!" He cried and when he swung his sword a red chakra line headed straight towards Tsunade. The Hokage flipped the desk into the air, which took most of the damage but Tsunade was still flung backwards and out the window. "Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried as she grabbed Tonton and jumped out the window to follow.

Tsunade was not seriously injured, thanks to her ninja and medical skills. Soon other shinobi and Shizune joined her and formed a defensive circle around their Hokage. Just as they were doing that the man walked up to the window. "Everyone be careful! This man has some weird jutsus."

The man smirked. "I am Futeki Uzumaki." He said and continued while the people down below gasped. "And all I was suppose to do was get you out here so you could see him." He said as he pointed upwards.

Tsunade looked up at the Hokage monument and when he saw the person she gasped. Joining her soon was the whole of Rookie 12 and their sensies, except for Hinata of course. They looked up as well followed by everyone else and gasped at what they saw.

For above the Fourth Hokage's head were two people. One of them appeared to be in his late teens and wore a green sweatshirt with the hood over his face. But they could still see the blue eyes and a faint bit of brown hair. He wore grey pants too and on his hands was brass knuckles. But it was the second person that caught their attention. For he was none other then…

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked, not sure to be relieved or frightened of her friend's return. Naruto's face showed no emotion, nothing that the old Naruto once had. But there was one thing they saw: Hatred. Pure hatred in those crystal blue eyes was all that was shown. Then all of a sudden they turned red like a demon. That's when he started speaking. "People of Konoha, for your crimes against both the Uzumaki Clan and the Whirlpool Country, you will soon face the full might of our clan and country as a whole. Know this for I am Naruto Uzumaki, Kitsune of the Six Paths."

And with that Naruto vanished from the statue, followed by Shugeki and Futeki Uzumaki. They left the people of Konoha scared, in awe, and sorrow.

From atop of a building with her hood over her head, Hinata watched the whole thing occur with Higoho behind her. She knew what that meant for Konoha and right now her fate was certain; if she stayed here then the elders would brand her as a traitor and even be more desperate to place the cage bird seal on her. But with Naruto, she could live a life with the boy she fell in love with. So with no other alternative Hinata began to follow Higoho out of the village.

**Well what do you think? And don't forget my Challenge on my profile.**


	5. The Message

**This chapter is half summary of what's happening after the last chapter**

**Outside of Konoha**

Hinata followed Higoho deeper into the forest North of the village, where people usually don't go. In fact by then Hinata could no longer see Konoha. But she didn't care; all that she cared about was seeing Naruto again.

"We've arrived" Higoho said. Sure enough they soon entered a clearing where a large campsite was currently in. The place was filled with samurais and ninjas that bore the crest of the Whirlpool and Uzushiogakure. And as they entered the site, Hinata realized that the area was covered in a barrier, protecting them from being detected. When the people saw her they all bowed as she passed by them. Soon Higoho led her to a large tent in the center of the campsite. "Naruto-sama is in here and is waiting for you." The man said as he opened the tent flap.

Hinata nodded and walked inside just as Higoho was closing the flap. When she got her bearings she saw Naruto sitting right in front of her, looking at a map of the world. He turned around and when he saw Hinata, he gave her a smile that made a blush spread across her cheek. "Hinata" He murmured and walked towards her as she did the same. Soon the two were embracing each other in a hug. Hinata had tears going down her face, taking in his scent, one that she had missed for a long time.

When they backed away from each other Naruto took a good hard look at her before saying, "I'm sorry."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, confused. "About what?"

"About not seeing the truth." Naruto said. "All my life I've been going after the girl who didn't give a damn about me when I should have focused on the only girl who had any feelings for me. And for that I'm sorry."

Naruto placed one o his hands onto her cheek and began rubbing it. But Hinata stopped him and put her own hand over his. "It's not your fault Naruto-kun. It's mine, I shouldn't have been so shy." She said.

Naruto smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "Well, none of that matters now. I have you and you have me and I plan to keep it that way." And with that Naruto pulled Hinata in for a kiss and all Hinata could feel was pure bliss.

* * *

**Hokage Mansion**

Back in Konoha it was a different story. People were scared, angry and in panic. Shinobis were doing their best to keep some sort of order amongst the village while Tsunade had summoned a meeting of the Council. They were in utter outrage, demanding that something be done about the incident.

"Why hasn't something been done about this yet?" Yelled a member of the civilian council.

Tsunade sighed before replying, "The reason is because we have no idea if Naruto is going to attack now or not. Would you rather have half of our forces heading out in a wild goose chase?"

"Troublesome" Shikaku said. "Naruto wouldn't do something so rash like suddenly attacking us. More likely he'll try and buy time until his forces grow to a larger scale."

"Indeed this is most likely just a way of worrying the people. To make them think that he will strike soon. He will most likely go after countries that do not possess ninja villages or the more weaker villages." Shibi Aburama retorted.

Tsunade nodded before speaking, "Agreed but now we have another problem." She said the last part while looking at Hiashi. "The disappearance of Hinata Hyuuga."

Hiash flinched a little but spoke, "I may know the cause of her disappearance." All eyes were on him. "Apparently the elders had grown tired of her constant beatings on other people for insulting Uzumaki. They had intended to place the caged bird seal on her by force in order to keep her under control. The results were all the elders were injured and one was killed."

There were some gasps from the civilian councils along with a few glares from the clan leaders towards Hiashi. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple; clearly not please with this news. "For now we just have to be wary when we send shinobi out of the village. And hopefully we can work out some kind of deal with Naruto to spare the village and the country."

"That is impossible." A monotone voice replied.

Everyone turned towards the source of the noise and saw seven people wearing black suits underneath a white coat similar to Naruto's but with grey capes over those. They also wore a hood and a mask to cover their faces too. The citizens got up and backed away from them while the Ninjas got into defensive positions. "Who the hell are you?" Tsume of the Inuzaka Clan snarled.

One of the masked figures stepped forward. "We are the heralds of Naruto-sama and we have come with a message from his mouth." When none of the Konoha ninjas said anything he continued. "In five months… all Five Great Villages shall be wiped off the face of the map."

And with that they shimmered away from the room, leaving a haunted feeling above the Council and the Hokage's heads.

* * *

**Konoha 12**

Elsewhere in Konoha the Rookie 12, or what was left of it, were speaking amongst themselves about the whole events on one of the training grounds. Some of them, like Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai and Neji said nothing while others, like Ino, Tenten, Choji, and Lee were speaking out more then the others.

"Naruto wouldn't really destroy the village. Would he?" Ino asked.

Neji shrugged. "We can't say for sure but it has been three years. Who knows what has been going on through his head?" He replied.

"I bet it was one of those other Uzumaki guys who messed with him." Tenten retorted.

"No" Sasuke said, "I think it was Naruto's choice to do this."

Neji glared at him. "And how would you know?" He asked angrily.

Sasuke shrugged. "Well how would you react if the village that abused you for years kept the secret that your clan was still alive for so long?" He asked.

The others had to admit that was a pretty good point, which made them feel more down. Finally Tenten asked, "What do we do about Hinata?"

Neji sighed. "There's nothing we really can't do. Unless Tsunade gives us a mission to bring her back, the Clan will never welcome her due to the death of an elder. We can only pray that she is somewhere safe."

Everyone nodded at that just as an ANBU suddenly appeared before the group. Without wasting time he said, "You are to report to Hokage-sama at once for a special mission." After that he disappeared.

An hour later all of Konoha 12 were kneeling before the Hokage on top of the mansion. She had a serious look on her face as well as letters that she gave to Shizune who passed them out to Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji and Shino. "As you know a new enemy threatens not just our village but others." She said the last part with grief, not believing that Naruto had become an enemy. "I've decided that a meeting of the five Great Kages is needed. Thus I'm sending your teams out to deliver the messages to the other villages. I would use messenger birds but they would be too vulnerable for the Uzu-nin to attack. Team Kakashi, you shall go to Krigakure. Team Asuma shall go to Suna. Team Kurenai shall go to Iwagakure. And team Guy shall go to Kumogakure. Now go!"

And with that all the ninjas jumped off the mansion and towards the village gate…except for team Kurenai. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Finally Kiba spoke. "Um, Tsunade-sama, what are we going to do about Hinata? Without her our team is one man down."

Tsunade sighed. "I understand Kiba. I've already sent out several teams to find her, but right now you guys must focus on delivering this message. Understand?"

Shino and Kiba nodded while Akamaru whimpered and soon all three of them headed off.

* * *

**Naruto's Tent**

Naruto smirked as he heard the footsteps approaching his tent. Hinata had already gone to bed in another section of it so the meeting wouldn't disturb her. Soon seven people entered the tent, the same on that were at the Council meeting. "Kaasage Uzumaki, I assume that it went well?"

One on the hooded men took off his mask and his hood, revealing his face. He was a young man, probably in about his late teens early twenties. He had long dark blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin was tan but not too tan. He, followed by the others, kneeled before Naruto. "Yes your Majesty. We have delivered the message and as you predicted the Hokage has sent out messengers to the other four villages. By your command we can set out and intercept them." Kaasage said.

Naruto smirked, "Leave that to me. I want to see how strong they got these past few years. I'm assigning you to guard Hinata-chan until she arrives safely to the Whirlpool nation."

Kaasage looked up. "And you my lord?" He asked.

"I shall stay here for awhile, perhaps visit some of the other villages or assist our forces in taking over the smaller countries." Naruto smiled at the thought. "Soon this world shall be under the Uzumaki, under the true children of the Sage of the Six Paths.

**I'm sorry if this chapter seemed short. Don't worry the next one will be longer but I'm trying to multi work between my stories. Review.**

**Wacko12**


	6. Summoning

**Behold the next chapter. Review and remember my challenge is on my profile.**

Senryaku stared at a map of the world with little figures standing on it. Each one represented the forces of other nations and their own. So far fate was shining down on them. None of the countries had taken the death of a Daimyo or the seizing of his country seriously. They didn't even alert their shinobi villages to prepare for war. 'The stupidity of these people is incredible.' Senryaku thought. 'No wonder Naruto-sama was able to unify the western nations under Whirlpool rule.'

When Naruto had been brought back to Uzushiogakure, the village and the country were almost back their prime. The Uzumaki Clan reunited under Soza's leadership and managed to repair must of the country's economics, politics and military branches. But it was Naruto, now fueled with new determination was what brought the Whirlpool to even greater heights. His desire to rebuild everything and unite all under one peaceful rule allowed him to study his clan's scrolls and learn thousands of jutsus. He even managed to control Kurama's chakra and partner with the fox. After that he began seizing the countries neighboring Whirlpool, either through diplomacy or conquest, usually the latter since many thought that the newly reformed country wasn't a threat.

"Any word from his majesty?" A voice asked. Senryaku looked up and saw a man enter the room. He was in his forties and had long white hair. He wore a red robe with red armor under it. He had a small amount of facial hair as well. "Ah Hon-kun, I am glad you could make it. Naruto-sama is still in the eastern part of the world, assisting with the conquering of the other shinobi nations. But he has requested that your assistance in striking the Land of Water from the coastline and then proceed in applying pressure on to Kirigakure into mobilizing their forces in a way to our advantage. For that our majesty has trusted this to you."

Hon looked at the map and nodded, "Then I shall not fail him." He said. Like Hon, many people of the Whirlpool nation were fanatically loyal to Naruto, especially the members of the Uzumaki Clan. Men would eagerly line up to join the samurai army while others would strive to become ninjas to better serve their nation and village. Unlike other rulers, Naruto was more caring towards his people and actually cared what they thought.

Senryaku nodded, "But his majesty does not want you to take immediate action until he gives the order. He does not wish to send in forces incase his army needs the extra troops. So when you arrive at about 500 miles from the coast, just standby and await orders from Naruto-sama." He said to Hon.

Before he could say more a servant suddenly came running in. "My Lords! My Lords! The escort carrying Hinata-sama has arrived."

* * *

Hinata looked out the window of the carriage, taking in the sights of the country fields. She still couldn't believe how fast they got here. They, as in she and Kaasage, used a large scroll to teleport themselves from their current position back in the Fire Country to end up in the royal harbor of the Whirlpool Country. The Uzumaki clan was certainly a powerful clan if they could do something like that so easily.

But back to the view of the country fields, which still amazed Hinata. It was much beautiful and peaceful then the lands of the Fire Country. Children were playing out in the field without a care in the world. Men and women were calmly working out in the fields or talking to one another. "Its so beautiful." She said in a soft voice.

Kaasage, who was sitting next to her in the carriage, nodded in agreement. "It is. And we owe it all to Naruto-sama." He said as he looked out his window. "This use to be a barren land with bandits assaulting weak farmers who barely had anything to begin with. But when Naruto, he solved all our problems in just a year, with his uncle right behind him to do so. And for that we all pledge our loyalty to Naruto, especially us the Mondes Vorreiters." (German for Moon Vanguards)

Hinata looked at him curiously. "Mondes Vorreiters?" She asked.

Kaasage nodded. "Yes. We are a group of elite ninjas hand picked personally by Naruto-sama. We are also given new abilities by Naruto-sama himself. As such we act as bodyguards or as the spearhead of most of our attacks. That is why he entrusted me to protect you until we reach the palace. In fact, here we are."

Hinata felt the carriage making a turn on the road, causing her to look out the window. She gasped at the sight. The palace was huge! It had a large tower in the center with several smaller ones surrounding it. There were at least five layers of walls defending it and the color was red, orange, black and gold. At the entrance to the larger tower were a number of guards dressed in red and gold samurai armor and they wielded odd-looking spears. And with them were two differently dressed men waiting for them. When the carriage stopped, Kaasage got out on his side, walked around to Hinata's side and opened her door. Then he offered her a hand, which she took and guided her off out of the carriage. The two other men bowed before her, one of them speaking. "Hinata-sama, it is an honor to meet you. I am Senyraku Uzumaki, chief strategist of the Whirlpool's army and this is Hon Uzumaki, one of the generals." The man named Hon grunted in response.

Hinata blushed at how formal they were being to her. "T-thank you Senyraku-kun for welcoming me here." She replied. "Uh you can stand up now."

Senyraku nodded as he and Hon stood up. Then he said, "You are as kind and polite as Naruto-sama says Hinata-sama. Please I am sure that you are tired from your trip. The maids have set up a room for you to rest in and the guards shall escort you."

Hinata nodded and allowed herself to be guided by several of the armored guards into the palace. A few hours later Hinata was dress in a white nightgown that the maids had given her. Soon she was escorted into a large room with a king-size bed in it. It had several purple pillows with golden trims on them. The purple sheet on it looked very inviting to her as her energy started to go away. Before she went over to the bed she looked at the maid. "Um, if it is okay, I would like to write a letter to Naruto-kun after I rested."

The maid bowed her head. "Of course Hinata-sama. Just let us know when you awake." And with that she walked out of the room. Then Hinata walked over to the bed and gracefully got into it, covering herself up with the blanket. She quickly snuggled deeper into the bed and with her last thoughts on Naruto, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Back with Naruto, his forces had finally regrouped with Soza's forces, bringing them to the border of the Land of Bears, where the village hidden in the stars was. They had already sent ninjas to assassinate any guards on the borders in a certain area, so that their forces would be able to break through with ease. Their first target was Hoshigakure, destroying their ninja village would bring morality to a dropping point for the nation.

It was a simple attack: using brute force to penetrate the village with enough force that the defenders would fall quickly. And then the destruction of their precious star made their moral drop to a point where they simply gave up. Soon all that was left was a small force of Hoshi-nin being led by their Fourth Hoshikage, Akahoshi.

Naruto a force of fifty Uzu-nins were brought to face off against the twenty remaining Hoshi-nin and their Hoshikage. Akahosi had a broken arm and blood running down his face. "Bastard. You bastard" He murmured as he glared at Naruto. "What is the point of all this? Why invade us when we have done nothing to you?"

Naruto smirked and drew his katana. "This is for the greater good of the world. And I know that you only took command for your own greed. Now kneel before me or suffer a death most humiliating." The blond shinobi said.

Akahosi growled and took out a kunai. "Shinobi of Hoshigakure, attack!" Then he charged followed by the rest of the ninjas, all of them determined to go down fighting. Naruto smirked and sheathed his sword, and then performed some hand signs. **"Futon: Fox's Roar!"**

Suddenly a large gust of wind appeared in the form of a fox's head and headed straight towards the Hosh-nin. The gust was so large and powerful that it obliterated all of them, including Akahosi. As Naruto watched the wind die down, he ordered, "Gather up the prisoners and put them into camps. Once we have taken the palace we shall then begin reconstructing this village into another Uzushiogakure."

* * *

Back with team Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai were making good progress on their way towards Kirigakure. From the moment of their departure from Konoha, the Uzu-nin had made no effort to stop them nor was their signs of any other types of attacks. Sasuke did not like how there was no effort to stop them, he wanted a challenge right now. He was literally itching for a fight.

Well he got it when he heard someone yelled, **"Kaiton: Fire Astroids Jutsu!"** And suddenly several round shape fireballs came soaring down from the sky. Sasuke performed his own justu. **"Kaiton: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **The two fire jutsus collided with one another, canceling each other out. Soon Sasuke and his team saw their attacker standing on a branch. It was the same man who had been with Naruto back in Konoha, the one with the brass knuckles.

"My name is Shugeki Uzumaki." The man said. "And by orders of Naruto-sama, I have been sent to deal with you and your mission." Then he rocketed off from his branch and charged towards the team. He moved so fast that none of the Konoha-nin had time to react. Shugeki struck Sasuke in the face while delivering several blows to Sai and Sakura with his fists. Sakura managed to recover the fastest and jumped back towards Shugeki, already swinging a fist at him. The Uzumaki managed to dodge the first blow but was struck in the side by a kick from her leg. Shugeki managed to recover and then focusing chakra into his fist, struck Sakura with a blow to the chest, causing her to cough out blood as she was sent flying towards a tree. Fortunately Sai caught her in time while Sasuke went to engage Shugeki.

Sasuke created a rakri in his hand and tried to impale Shugeki. But Sasuke missed allowing Shugeki to land a kick into this stomach. Sasuke however managed to pull out a kunai and deflected the attack and jumped back. **"Kaiton: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!"** He yelled as he formed the hand signs. And then he launched a barrage of small fireballs towards Shugeki. Somehow the Uzu-nin managed to dodge this attack and formed his own hand seals. **"Doton: Earth Flow Spears Jutsu!"** And then spear of earth and mud appeared from the ground and tried to impale Sasuke. But the Uchiha used lightning to stop the attack, but this allowed Shugeki to get close enough and land and blow into Sasuke's right shoulder.

Sasuke however, managed to use that to his advantage, by twisting his body, which allowed him to kick Shugeki in the face. Shugeki backed away a little, which allowed Sasuke to pull out his sword and charged the Uzu-nin. The ninja readied his brass knuckles and soon the fight became weapons against weapons. Sasuke had managed to cut Shugeki on the right side of his chest, while Shugeki managed to land several blows on Sasuke. Sai and Sakura soon joined in attacking the Uzu-nin. Sakura tried to kick him in the stomach, but Shugeki managed to do a jump in the air and dodged the attack effortlessly. But Sai then tried to strike Shugeki with his katana, however the Uzu-nin managed to deflect it with his brass knuckles and then he grabbed Sai by the throat and threw him at a tree, with which he collided with. However he was unprepared in the kick to the back that Sakura delivered, and it caused him to go skidding against the ground. He managed to recover quick enough to dodge another attack by Sakura and Sasuke together. Moving quickly, Shugeki grabbed Sasuke by the back of his head and head butt him hard.

Sasuke backed away stunned, giving Shugeki time to deal with Sakura who was chagrining him. **"Doton: Earth Walls Jutsu!"** And soon dozens of walls popped up out of the ground in front of Sakura, halting her attack. **"Raiton: Bolt Shot Jutsu!" **Then Shugeki clenched his hands together into a gun and from the tip, fired a lightning bolt that went straight through each wall right towards Sakura. When it struck the surprise kunoichi she screamed as she was electrified and then fell backwards. But Shugeki grabbed her by the top of her coat and prepared to deliver another blow to her with his chakra-enhanced brass knuckles. But before he could do so a hand grabbed his arm. He turned around just in time to see Sasuke deliver a chidori straight through his chest, causing blood to spill out of Shugeki. Shugeki coughed out some blood and dropped Sakura.

"Now then" Sasuke said as he kept his chidori inside Shugeki. "I've avoided any vitals because I want to know what Naruto is planning and where did he get his powers?" The Uchiha said.

Shugeki coughed a little bit. "And why…would you want…to know that?" He asked breathlessly.

Sasuke glared at the dying shinobi. "So I can use that power to kill Itachi and avenge my clan." He said with a serious tone.

Shugeki chuckled a little before coughing again. "You…will never obtain that power. It is…not for someone outside the clan…to use. Only…Naruto-sama is worthy of using it 'cough, cough'. And I would never…BETRAY HIM!" He shouted as he pulled the chidori out of his chest and tried to kick Sasuke in the face. But the Uchiha dodged it and got further away, which is exactly how Shugeki wanted it because then he disappeared in a flash, having used the body flicker technique to escape. 'Damn' Sasuke thought as he stared at the spot where Shugeki once stood. Then he proceeded to help Sakura and Sai.

Three days later after the event, Team Kakashi finally managed to reach Kirigakure. After allowing his teammates to heal themselves in one of the village's hospitals, Sasuke followed the Mizukage's assistant, Ao, to the Mizukage's office where she was. First Ao knocked on the door. "Mizukage-sama, the messenger from Konoha is here to see you."

"Let him in." Mei Terum said. Ao nodded and opened the door, allowing Sasuke to enter. Mei had to admit for a boy only in his teens, the last Uchiha was quite handsome. But nonetheless the Mizukage kept herself composed and replied, "Greetings Uchiha-san. To what do I owe the honor?"

Sasuke bowed. "Mizukage-sama, I have a letter from Hokage-sama for an emergency summoning of the five kages. It has to do with the current invading army throughout the countries."

Mei nodded and took the letter, reading it slowly and carefully. When she was done she looked back at Sasuke. "Thank you for this information Uchiha-san. Please let your Hokate know that I shall answer the summoning with all haste. For now why don't you and your team rest here for a bit? I can tell that you three were in some sort of brawl."

Sasuke bowed, thanking her, before being escorted out of the office by Ao.

* * *

In Kumogakure the Raikage was reading over the reports that he had received from scouts over the past few days. Word about a large army invading other countries had be going around a lot and the Daimyo of the Lightning Country became worried that this army might try and attack them and he was beginning to doubt if his village could protect them. A was determined to make sure that did not happen, which is why he kept sending out patrols to the borders of the Lightning Country. Suddenly his assistant, Mabui, came in. "Raikage-sama, there is a team of Konoha Ninjas here to see you. They say they have a message from the Hokage." She said.

A raised an eyebrow. What would the Hokage want with him? He knew that the relation between their two villages was strain since the whole event with the Hyuuga incident. Nevertheless he might as well find out what she wanted. "Send them in." He ordered.

A few minute later three young ninjas came in. One of them even possessed the Byakugan, much to A's surprise. If Tsunade was willingly sending a messenger with the Byakugan then this must be something important. The Byakugan user bowed his head before speaking, "Greetings Raikage-sama, I am Neji Hyuuga and this is Rock Lee and Tenten." He said the last part while pointing to his teammates. "We have a letter from Hokage-sama about a summoning of the Kages." Mabui took the letter and handed it over to the Raikage for him to read. A wasn't surprise when he read that the reason was because of the invading army, but he was surprise that Tsuande wanted to discuss it with the other Kages of the other great villages.

He looked up at Neji. "Very well, you may tell the Hokage I shall answer the summoning. You may rest here until you are ready to leave."

Neji sent a look to the Raikage that was almost a glare. "Thank you for your offer Raikage-sama, but we must head back now so we may inform Tsunade-sama of this." Another reason was that he didn't trust Kumogakure at trying to steal the Byakugan again. Lee and Tenten got the message as well and followed Neji out of the office.

* * *

In Iwagakure, the Tsuchikage, Onoki was sighing as he read the letter that was given to him by the two Konoha-nins. While he was relived that it had nothing to do with him and his village hiring Akatsuki so much, he didn't like how it involved him to leave the village, which could mean that this invading force could attack at any moment. But if he didn't go then he might miss any valuable intel that Tsunade might have for this.

Kiba and Shino watched as the Tsuchikage finished reading the letter and looked up at the two of them. "Very well" He said in a gruff tone. "You may tell your Hokage that I shall respond to the summoning. My aide shall escort you to the village gate."

Kiba and Shino bowed while Akamaru barked in response and soon the two left. Onoki stroke his beard, thinking something big was going to happen with this summoning of the five Kages.

* * *

Shikamaru and his team caught their breaths as they finally reached the gate of Sunagakure the village hidden in the sand. It had taken them at least three days to reach the village and they were exhausted since they didn't have any sleep. The reason was because Shikamaru summarized that Naruto wouldn't waste time and allow them a break, so it was better to just move as fast as they could to the village.

The guard stopped them and said, "What business do Leaf ninjas have here in Suna?"

Shikamaru sighed but replied, "We're here to deliver an important message to the Kazekage from our Hokage." He knew that this guy was just doing his job but sometimes it could be really troublesome dealing with the whole system of showing identity to them just so they could get in. After all, his girlfriend was the Kazekage's older sister for the love of Kami.

And speaking of the devil, a familiar voice said, "It's okay, you can let them through."

"Temari-san!" Ino squealed as she ran to hug her fellow blond. Temari chuckled and hugged Ino back. Ever since Temari and Shikamaru started dating, she had more time to hang out with Ino. The two had become fast friends since they had similar personalities and were good at bossing the boys around. "So why are you guys here?" The sand kunochi asked.

"What no 'hello' for you own boyfriend?" Shikamaru asked as he walked past the guard along with Choji. Temari rolled her eyes but gave a peck on Shikamaru's cheek. This earned a squeal from Ino and a groan from Choji. Shikamaru just muttered "troublesome", which earned a glare from Temari but she ignored it. "So why are you guys here anyway?" She asked.

"Like we told the guard, we have a letter to deliver to Gaara. It's a summoning of the five kages." Shikamaru said.

Temari nodded, not very surprise. She had heard about the mysterious army that took over Takigakure and the country was in, and the recent invasion of the Land of Bears. She figured that one of the Kages would call a summoning sooner or later, given the situation. "I guess something happened in Konoha?" She asked.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah that's why we're here."

A few minutes later at the Kazekage's office, Gaara was reading the letter from Tsunade, and immediately turned towards Shikamaru and his team. "Thank you for this piece of news. You may rest here for the night and then head back to Konoha and inform Tsunade I shall answer the summoning." He said.

The three bowed and headed out while being led by Matsuri.

* * *

Back in Konoha life had changed much since Naruto's unexpected arrival. People were either praying to Kami for forgiveness or protection from the 'demon child'. Others were thinking about leaving the village to head to someplace safer. A few others were suggesting that a ninja be sent to deal with Naruto before he could cause anymore harm or stay true to his promise. It suddenly came to them all that they never expected there to be consequences to their actions. That all this time they never stopped to think what would happen if Naruto became stronger and sought out revenge.

Back in the Hokage's mansion, Tsunade was readying himself for the journey to the land of Iron. As the rules implied she could only bring two bodyguards. She wanted to bring Shizune, but she was the only person she could trust to run the village in her stead. So instead she would bring Kakashi and Asuma. They were both competent jonnin and well known throughout the world as great shinobis. Also Kakashi had some say in the matter since it was on of his students that they were dealing with. The only problems were the elders and Danzo and speak of the devil here came the two old windbags.

As they came through the door, Koharu said, "Tsunade-hime, if I may suggest it might be wiser to send a team of jonnin to deal with Naruto before this escalated. It would save the trouble of organizing this summoning. Also it would make it seem like it was our fault."

Tsunade frown. "I would but I'm not a believer of wasting life." Before the elders could retaliate she continued, "You all felt the massive killer intent that Naruto gave off right? That proves that he has become stronger then any of us can understand. Not to mention the size of his army can't be dealt with just a few simple jonnin."

The elders were not convinced. "Though you may say that other people disagree with that view. In fact the people have demanded Naruto's head after his return to Konoha. The council has also demanded that something be done about this threat." Homaru said.

"Just because the people demand it doesn't mean I approve!" Tsunade shouted. "I am doing something about the current situation and we will have a solution. But right now handling it ourselves will solve nothing, not when we don't have the manpower to deal with such a large force." Tsunade said as she grabbed the Hokage hat. "Now if you don't mind, I must be going."

And with that Tsunade walked out the door, ignoring the glares from the elders. When she walked out the door she spotted Danzo walking towards her office, his usually facial expression on. Out of all the enemies she had in Konoha, he was the most dangerous of them all, especially with that small army backing him up. But still Tsunade was confident that Danzo wouldn't try anything rash for Konoha's sake. The two just shared a brief nod as Tsunade walked passed him.

Once she was gone Danzo turned to look at the elders. "I assume she did not agree with the plan?"

Koharu shook her head. "No she was insisted that a talk with the other Kages was required to deal with the matter. We must do something before this get's out of hand."

Danzo nodded. "I agree, which is why I sent a team of my best agents a few days ago. Though I am not certain if they will get the job done, I did attach an information seal to each of them, so in case they would die any info on Naruto's abilities would be sent to me immediately."

* * *

Sitting on a rock on the ledge of a cliff looking out the ocean, with bodies of Root ninjas surrounding him, was Naruto Uzumaki, uninjured and currently drinking some sake. He had a far away look on his face, thinking that he should be spending this time to know Hinata better, not here leading his army to their ultimate goal.

"Naruto-sama" Futeki, the Uzumaki swordsman and Naruto's personal bodyguard, came walked up to the said man and bowed. "We've finished surveying the Land of Bear Daimyo's palace and found a good location to strike first. At your command we can begin."

Naruto nodded and gulped down the rest of his sake. "Good work" He said as he stood up. "While I'm doing that do you mind finding someone to dispose of these bodies?"

Futeki bowed. "As you command Naruto-sama."

**Well what do you think? Also the Mondes Vorreiter shall be playing a vital role later on in the story. If you wish, and depending on your reviews, I can make a list of their names, appearance and special abilities. Thanks**

**Wacko12**


	7. Heading Out

**Prepare yourselves for a good chapter! Review!**

"Your Majesty" Futeki said as he and Higoho walked towards Naruto who stand over the battlefield. The Daimyo's army had managed to hold off the Whirlpool's attack for more then 3 hours. Apparently some remnants of Hoshigakure had managed to make their way to the palace to help fortify its defense. But nonetheless they fell to the invaders, slaughtering them to the last man. Finally it was Naruto who took the Daimyo's head.

"Yes Futeki?" Naruto asked as he gave the Daimyo's head to a soldier. His uncle Soza was beside him as well as the swordsman was walking up to them.

"We have received word from Shugeki was unable to stop one of the teams from Konoha and was severely injured. He will live but will be unable to fight for sometime. Also our scouts report that all five Kages are heading towards the Land of Iron for a meeting. By your command we can send forces to intercept them and kill them." Futeki reported.

Naruto nodded, thinking about how to deal with the current situation. Tsunade was no doubt trying to rally the five great villages together in order to counteract the threat that the Whirlpool posed to the world. He could just send the Mondes Vorreiters and kill the Kages quickly, thus turning the villages to go into inner turmoil. However he still had things to do and he needed time to do it. He held up his left hand to his eyes and for a brief moment his chakra changed inside him. When he moved his hand his eyes were now showing the Rinnegan. "No" He said finally. "We will let them have their little meeting and wait and see what happens after that. After all we still have four more months until we fulfill our promise." Then he looked at Soza. "I'm heading back to Whirlpool to look over the extra forces we're sending here. I trust you to continue to leading the army."

Soza bowed his head. "Yes your majesty" Was all he said as Naruto suddenly teleported away from his spot back to Whirlpool Country. Soza looked at Futeki and Higoho and said, "Higoho go and spy on the next village. Amegakure I think it was. Futeki tell the troops to help the wounded and then prepare to move in five hours."

Both Uzumaki members nodded and headed out. Unknown to them someone was watching from the shadows. "Well this is interesting." White Zetsu said.

"**Yes it is, we should inform the others." **Black Zetsu replied.

* * *

A few hours later inside a cave where the only thing illuminating the place was a lantern standing on a small pillar, several images shimmered into existence. They were the Akatsuki. "What news?" Pain asked Zetsu.

"They are definitely from the Whirlpool Nation." Zetsu reported. "Also they are being led by Naruto Uzumaki, which means that the majority of their elites are from the Uzumaki Clan."

Silence followed this, taking that in. Since news of Naruto's death three years ago was brought to them, they had believed that the Nine-Tails had perished and their plans suffered a setback. But with this startling news, they could continue with their plan from before.

"Very well we shall proceed with our plan and continue to capture the remaining jinchuriki and complete our goal…however we may have to improvise in some areas." He turned towards two of the members. "Deidera, Sasori. Head out and capture the three-tails while it's still in its location. Kankazu, Hidan, go after the two-tails while its host is still out of the village."

Both men nodded and shimmered away. Soon the rest of them disappeared as well. Once they were gone Pain and Konan turned to face Madara Uchiha, or Tobi as he was called, sitting on the sidelines watching the whole thing hiding his face in the shadows. "So what do you think?" Pain asked.

Madara sighed before getting up. Before he stepped out of the shadows he put his orange mask back on. "The loss of seven-tail is a hard one. But we already have the five-tails and can easily retake the seven-tails when the time comes."

"The Kages will no doubt likely decide to band together to face this threat." Pain said. "Unlike us, whose intentions are clear that we intend to capture all the Biju, the Whirlpool has not shown their desire to do so. We may have an opportunity here."

Madara nodded. "Agreed, but that doesn't mean we can't be prepared for such things as a war. What news on the army?" He asked.

"We've neared nearly 100,000 of Zetsu clones." Pain replied. "Once we have enough we can launch them to any parts of the globe from their location. And do not forget that Amegakure also stands with us."

Madara nodded. "Good, good. Soon we'll be able to complete our plans and bring true peace to the world. I don't know what Naruto is planning but it will fail."

* * *

**Konohagakure**

At the Northern gate of Konoha, Tsunade, Kakashi and Asume were preparing to go. The rest of the Rookies and Team Gai were seeing them off, as well as most of Konoha. Several people were cheering on Tsunade, wishing the Sannin luck in the Summit. Kakashi and Asume had on brown robes for protection against the cold in the Land of Iron, which was a country that was covered by snow.

"Be safe Tsunade-sama" Shizune said to her.

Tsunade nodded and then said, "I'm counting on you to run Konoha until I get back Shizune."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Shizune replied.

Kurenai looked at Asuma and he looked back at her. "Make sure to take care of my king Kurenai-chan." Asuma said.

Kurenai smirk before gently patting her stomach, before looking back at Asuma. "Just make sure to come back alive." She said. Asuma smiled and nodded.

"Right Kakashi, Asuma" Tsunade said as she turned around, pausing for a few seconds, her thoughts going back to Naruto and Hinata, wondering where they were. "Let's head out."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Kakashi and Asuma said at the same time, and the three began walking out of Konoha.

Unknown to them, Senritsu Uzumaki watched the whole thing from afar before disappearing in a flurry of crow feathers.

* * *

**Kumogakure**

In the mountain top village of Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Yondaime Raikage, A, had finished getting ready for the Summit. He selected his two bodyguards, Shi-as a sensor, Kumo's top medical ninja, and genjutsu specialist, and Darui, his ninjutsu specialist swordsman who was a master of the Kekki Genkai, Storm Release, with him. Shi had medium length blond hair, which covered his blue eyes as well as white skin, and was wearing Kumo's standard Jonin uniform of a one strap, gray colored Chunin Vest as well as gray pants. Darui had black skin like most of the people in Kumo, and had short, spiky white hair and a large sword on his back that lacked a point, and was also dressed like Shi. The Raikage himself was a tall, imposing man who was extremely muscular, and he had his Raikage Robe open to expose his muscular chest, and around his wrists were thick, metal gauntlets that looked like they weighed a ton each, and around his waist was the ogre belt, and he was wearing dark black pants.

"Darui, Shi, ready to go?" A asked, crouching down near the window.

"Hai, Raikage-sama," both said, wincing as they saw what the Raikage was about to do.

"Then lets go!" A yelled, and with that, he jumped out the window of the Raikage Tower, falling several hundred meters before landing on his feet before dashing towards the southern entrance.

Darui and Shi sighed, and they walked out the door after telling A's secretary to get someone in to fix the window in the Raikage's office. This was...going to be a long journey.

* * *

**Kirigakure**

On the mist covered isle of Water Country, in Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mists, Terumi Mei, the extremely attractive, brown haired Godaime Mizukage was preparing to leave with her two bodyguards, the young Seven Swordsman Chojuro and Ao, the leader of the Undertakers, Kiri's Elite Hunter Ninja unit were preparing to go while standing on the docks. A group of villagers were seeing them off. Mei was wearing a blue, low cut kimono that showed off her impressive cleavage and legs with ninja mesh under it, and she was carrying her robes in the pack on her back Chojuro was wearing his glasses, a white long sleaved shirt with vertical black stripes, and cargo pants that were blue and black. Around his chest was where his headband was, connected to the harness that carried the Hirameki, his two-handled sword in its unreleased form. Ao's white hair was standing up in a point, and he was wearing strange looking earrings that had tags over them, and his right eye was covered in an eye patch. He was wearing the same white sleeve shirt that Chojuro was wearing, but had a blue kimono over his body, and around his forehead was his headband.

"Sir, I swear on my name as Mizukage I will fullfill my duty," Mei said as she took her Mizukage Hat from the elder as he handed it to her.

"Hohoho...as one of the great Seven Swordsmen, you must protect Mizukage-sama."

"I...I think...I'll be fine...probably..." Chojuro said, stammering.

"Have faith in yourself, you're strong," Mei told Chojuro gently, making him blush. "That's why you were chosen to guard me, ok, Chojuro?"

"Uhh...yeah...I'll try my best. ...I hope..." Chojuro said, blushing and smiling. _She's so kind..._

"All you need to say is 'yes ma'am'! No one wants to hear you're waffling! You kids today, just be a man..." Ao said in disgust as darkness descended over Mei's eyes.

_A man..._

"Ao, enough with the lecture. You need to hurry or else you'll be late for the meeting!"

_Need a man...?_ Mei thought.

"I'm just giving the kid advice. When I was his age..."

"Shut up or I'll kill you," Mei said sweetly after turning to Ao, baffling him.

_...HUH?_ Ao thought as his jaw dropped.

Mei held up her hat. "Come on Ao, Chojuro, lets go!"

_I'll protect her beautiful smile...if I can..._ Chojuro thought eagerly as they got onto the boat and departed.

* * *

**Iwagakure**

In Iwagakure, the Village Hidden in the Rocks, which was nestled in a valley surrounded by large mountains, Onoki of the Two Scales was getting ready to go with his bodyguards. He was the Sandaime Tsuchikage, a contemporary of Sarutobi Hiruzen, and the oldest living Kage in the five Countries. He was also...the shortest. He had long white hair, a large nose with bumps on it, and a white pointy mustache and pointy beard. He was also wearing the Tsuchikage robes, with the hat hanging around his neck. His two bodyguards were Kurotsuchi, a pretty black haired kunoichi who wore her hair in a bun, and was two strap gray chunin vest, black t-shirt and black pants, and was carrying a big box on her back. The other was Akatsuchi, a tall, fat shinobi wearing the same outfit, with a big nose and a perpetual smile on his chubby face.

"You can do it Tsuchikage-sama! Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, you better protect him you hear!" a bunch of shinobi said on a bridge that was over the Eastern Gate.

"At my age, this meeting will be a pain," Onoki said, putting his hand onto his back and groaning. "You youngsters don't understand what it's like when your hips are a virtual time bomb!"

"How about it gramps, thinking of retiring?" Kurotsuchi teased as the Tsuchikage put his hand onto the box. "You can't rely on your former glory forever."

"Ahahahaha, I'll take your luggage for you, Tsuchikage-sama," Akatsuchi said, and he began to lift up the box.

"Don't touch, Akatsuchi!" Onoki ordered and he slipped his arms into his luggage's harnesses. "I don't need your help!" He then lifted...and there was a crack and his hips gave out. "OHHH! MY HIPS!"

"What do you say? Should you send someone else in your place?" Kurotsuchi joked.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! Who do you think I am?" Onoki demanded, his eyes bugging out from the pain. "I am the Sandaime Tsuchikage, the great and fearsome leader of Iwagakure! Ooof...I'll carry my own luggage!"

"Good grieve...what a stubborn old man," Kurotsuchi groaned, closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"All right, I'll carry your luggage then! Lets go!" Akatsuchi said, lifting Onoki and his luggage up with ease, and putting them on his shoulder.

With that, the three departed down the road towards the Land of Iron.

* * *

**Sunagakure**

In Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand, Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage was preparing to leave with his siblings who he had chosen to be his bodyguards. He was wearing his Kazekage robes and his hat was hanging loosely around his neck, hitting the giant gourd he was wearing on his back that was carrying his sand. Despite losing the Shukaku, Gaara was as strong as ever hell he was arguably stronger. He still had his automatic sand shield, but he had been training for the past few months in taijutsu so he wouldn't rely on it anymore, and he had added dozens of Fuuton Jutsus to his arsenal, and another reason why he was stronger-he could finally _sleep_ without worrying about the Shukaku taking control. Kankuro stood next to him, his face paint changed, one purple line over his eyes, one over his mouth and one going up his chin to connect with the one on his mouth, and he was still wearing his black outfit. Temari had a white cloak on and on her back was a large scroll, and she was wearing white shinobi armor under her cloak, which had no sides.

"You were late, Kankuro," Baki chided his student as he stood with Ebizo and the rest of the villagers.

"It took me a while to figure out this new trick!" Kankuro said with a grin.

"Be careful, Kazekage-sama," Matsuri, Gaara's student as well as girlfriend said with a smile.

"Kankuro, take good care of him," Ebizo said with a smile.

"We will," Temari said with a smile, waving a new small fan over her face to keep herself cool.

"Alright, lets go," Gaara told his siblings, turning to leave.

"Not like Gaara needs bodyguards!" Kankuro said with a grin, giving a thumb up to the villagers.

The three began walking off, and the sand began to move under their feet and then the three stood still. Gaara then levitated the sand under their feet, and they began to depart at a high amount of speed towards the Land of Iron in the North East.

Back in the Whirlpool Daimyo's palace, Hinata was currently taking a shower. Her clothes were taken too be washed and a kimono had been placed on the rack for her to wear. It was a simple design really; a red line over a blue silk with the symbol of the Uzumaki clan scattered across it. But right now Hinata was focused on the soothing water that went down her skin. It felt so good to her, the water getting rid of any dirt or extra skin fat on her body. It also helped with her mentally, as if the water was washing all the worries in the past away.

Suddenly the door knocked and through the curtains, Hinata could make out a female figure, meaning it had to be one of the maids. "Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama has returned and is waiting for you in his room." She said.

Hinata replied, "T-thank you. Tell him I'll be there in a few."

A few minutes later Hinata, in her kimono, walked into the room before gasping as a pair of strong hands surrounded her. She looked up just in time to see a yellow blur lean into her and press his lips against hers. Hinata soon relaxed in Naruto's grip and gave into the kiss, which she returned passionately. Hinata had never felt such bliss before. At last, after praying, dreaming for this day to come, it was finally happening. She was with her true love at long last.

A few minutes later the need for air was required and the two parted but Naruto brought Hinata to him a little until their foreheads were touching and their noses were almost in contact with each other. For a split second at that moment Hinata almost saw the old Naruto, with that goofy grin of his on his face. Then he said, "I've got sometime before I have to head back."

The door to the room remained shut for the rest of the day.

**Next chapter we will have the Kage Summit commencing. And I want lots and lots of reviews.**

**Wacko12**


	8. War

**At last the meeting of the Kages commences. Review!**

Inside Naruto's room of the palace, the said man and his lover, Hinata Hyuuga, slept peacefully under the blanket that covered their naked forms. Last night had been…well it was hard to describe last night. So in the best way to describe it was that it was…wonderful. As they slept both of them still remembered how their raw flesh molded together in such smoothness. It could only be explained how much they truly loved each other and their trust of one another too.

The moment was ruined however when a knock on the door could be heard. Naruto was the first one to wake up while glaring at the door as if he wished it would just be silent. He looked back at Hinata, noticing how she was still asleep and how peaceful she looked right now. He took in her image for a few more seconds before getting out of bed. After putting on a robe he walked to the door and opened it, to be greeted with the sight of a servant with a letter in his hand. "Forgive me Naruto-sama but this scroll came from Senritsu-san. It has an A-class seal on it too so the importance of it was great."

Naruto nodded before taking the letter. Once the servant was gone Naruto closed the door and looked at the scroll with the seal still on it. After releasing the seal Naruto opened the scroll and read it's contents. His eyes widened for a brief moment before narrowing, a smile forming on his lips. This was important news indeed.

"N-Naruto-kun?" A small voice asked. Naruto looked up and saw Hinata lying on the bed. She had a tired look on her face as she was rubbing one of her eyes. Her other hand held onto the blanket as to cover her body better. "I-is everything okay?" She asked.

Naruto gave a soft smile at her; the same kind of smile that made her blush all the time, still did too. "It's nothing for you to worry about Hinata-chan. Just something I got to take care of. Just stay in the palace and you'll be fine." Naruto said as he prepared to leave.

Hinata still had a worried look on her face. "Y-you'll be back soon right?" She asked.

Naruto's smile softened and he walked over to the bed. Leaning forward Naruto cupped Hinata's cheek in his hand and kissed her softly again on the lips. The two enjoyed the short bliss for a moment until Naruto moved back. "I will be. Believe it."

* * *

Back in the Land of Iron, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Asuma were arriving in fortress where the Summit was being held. A middle-aged man with bandages wrapped around his forehead was greeting them, wearing a formal kimono and two swords on his hip. He was the most powerful Samurai in the Land of Iron, the equivalent of a Kage, High General Mifune.

"Greetings," Mifune started, and he looked at Tsunade "I am General Mifune. It is an honor to meet you Tsunade-hime. If you would please follow us to the meeting room."

Tsunade nodded and followed Mifune towards the said room, with Asuma, Kakashi and several samurais following behind them. When they entered they already saw the other Kages entering through other entrances. There was a silent acknowledgment between Tsunade and Gaara as they took their seats while their bodyguards sat in the seats above. Once Mifune signaled for the Kages to place their hats in front of them did the meeting start.

"As you all know we have been called here by the Hokage for an important matter." Mifune said before turning to look at Tsunade. "Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade nodded and began to speak. "As you all know a large unknown force has begun conquering both countries and their villages. As of a few days ago I have, along with the rest of Konoha, have discovered who they really are." When no one said anything she continued, "They are the Whirlpool nation and are being led by the Uzumaki Clan."

Mei gasped at the revelation after hearing that the old clan was still alive. Onoki raised an eyebrow while A growled at the news. Gaara however looked shock beyond belief while the bodyguards were talking amongst themselves. Finally Gaara spoke, "Wait Tsunade-san, does this mean…"

Tsunade nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so Gaara. The one leading this new threat is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki as well as the container of the Kyuubi."

There were different reactions to different news. Gaara's was not that Naruto was alive, but what he was doing. A's was because a Biju container was running this invasion. Mei's and Onoki's were due to the fact that Kushina, who was an enemy of Kiri, and Minato, who was an enemy of Iwa, had a child.

"Tsunade, are you sure about this?" Gaara asked in an emotional voice, something very rare of him to do. Tsunade nodded sadly and Gaara rested his forehead against his hands. Behind the curtains with the wind symbol, Kankuro and Temari looked at each other worryingly. A however, seemed pissed. "How could you have lost control over your jinchuriki? In fact this whole dilemma is on your village's head!" He roared.

Tsunade glared at the Raikage. "I do not deny that my village is somewhat responsible for Naruto's current chosen path! But that does not mean we can't take all the blame! And the reason why I called this meeting was what are we going to do about this?" She waited as the others were now focused on her. "After taking over two countries already, it is clear that a single village, let alone a single country, can't take on this new threat alone. The only way we can fight back is for us to work together."

Gaara looked up. "Seconded" He said simply. Everyone stared at them before Mifune spoke. "I agree with the Hokage and Kazekage. It is clear that this threat is too great for a single village to handle alone. For this I propose an alliance between the Five-shinobi villages and if you would have it, the Land of Iron wishes to join as well for this threat endangers our land as well."

Mei also nodded her head. "For the safety of our villages, Kirigakure will also join this alliance." She said confidently.

Onoki seemed less convinced by this but merely nodded his head as well in agreement. A however, was not convinced. "I will agree with this alliance, but the question remains who shall be in command of this new army?"

Mifune answered to this question. "Being a representative of a neutral country, I ask that you respect my position and let me decide on who shall command this new army?" When no one objected he continued. "Though I am not sure if they are after the tailed beasts, we should make sure to factor them into this equation. Despite that, those who still have there's still have faults in your own characteristics as well as your villages. Kirigakure has to many missing-nins from its village and thus can't truly be trusted of information being leaked. The Kazekage is young and thus will not have the support of older shinobi from other villages. The Tsuchikage is old and has lost his prime. Plus someone of his age would most likely hold old grudges towards the other villages. The only two best choices are either the Raikage, whose village has a better military force, or the Hokage, whose village is well known for their bonds of friendship and teamwork. Also it was the Hokage who brought this matter up while the rest of you remained silent."

To this A stood up. "The cause of all this originated from Konoha! We can't fully trust them in this matter despite them acknowledging the threat. I'm the best choice out of all five of us. Kumogakure has no problems that could give it a reason of not having me put in command of this army."

"Actually I could think of two." A voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw Naruto floating in the air above them. As if automatically all the bodyguards got out from their seats and stood in front of their respective leaders, armed and ready for a fight. However just as they took their places, the room was soon surrounded by dozens of ninjas, one of them Senritsu. The others all wore light blue armor on top of dark blue sweatshirts. The hoods covered their heads while animal shaped masks covered their faces. They could only be Uzu-ANBU.

But what caught their attention were Naruto's eyes. Instead of normal eyes with blue pupils, they socket was a grey-purplish color with black circles, with a black dot in the middle. The Kages, except for Gaara, all knew what it was, but still was unable to believe that it existed. "The Rinnegan…" Onoki murmured.

Naruto smirked. "Surprise? Shouldn't be since the Uzumaki clan was founded by the Sage of the Six Paths."

This made everyone gasped in surprise but Naruto expected this and then looked at Tsuande. "What don't tell me that it wasn't obvious baachan? After all how else were Senju clan and Uzumaki clan related? Also if the tailed-beasts exist then of course the Sage of the Six Paths existed."

A pointed finger up at Naruto, a glare on his face as he said, "So you are after the Bjiu!"

Tsunade raised a hand silencing him from saying anything else on his face. Then she looked up at Naruto with a sad look in her eyes. "Naruto, why are you even doing this? What happened to you?"

Naruto glared at Tsunade. "Simple. When my uncle found me and told me what had happened to our clan, how Konoha did nothing to help them, I was furious. After all we did for your village you abandoned us to extinction."

Tsunade shook her head vigorously. "No Naruto that is not true-" But Naruto cut her off with a glare before continuing. "It took me three years to gain control over my powers as well as rebuilt Uzuhshiogakure and the Whirlpool nation. Then I spent some of that time conquering the other countries in the West, increasing my own nation's powers until I had control over the entire western continents. Now I'm here and I've decided to conquer these lands for the sake of peace."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Peace?"

Naruto nodded before explaining. "You see the reasons that wars are started is because of several simple things: beliefs, politics, economy, grudges and selfishness. Humans use these to begin wars against one another. No side is just and no side is evil because of their beliefs and lust for power. Rivalries especially cause wars because people can't let go of them. So I honor of my ancestor's desire to unite the world in a single harmony of peace, I shall conquer this world and unite it under one banner, the Whirlpool banner."

The others couldn't deny the fact that Naruto had a good point there. In fact a few didn't really know what to say to that at all. This allowed Naruto to continue. "Now back to why Kumogakure would be a bad choice. The reason is because you committed two crimes against me. One was trying to kidnap my mother all those years ago for your own selfish needs. And the other was trying to kidnap Hinata Hyuuga for the same reasons as well."

Everyone glared at the Raikage, who merely said nothing and snarled at Naruto. Tsunade however, was more shocked at what Naruto said. "How-how did you know about your parents?" She asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "My uncle told me everything. After all he was my mother's older brother. Now then I suggest-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, A was suddenly right in front of him, his lightning armor surrounding him and his fist held back. But then Senritsu knocked him back into the ground, causing everyone to prepare for a fight while C and Darui ran to check on their leader. Naruto shook his head and continued. "Such temper Raikage, such temper. You should learn some self-control. Anyway back to what I was saying. I am willing to offer some of you a chance to surrender. Kumogakure and Iwagakure are out of the question since they were responsible for Uzushiogakure's original destruction. Kirigakure I have no problems with and neither do I have with Suna. Konoha I might allow if you agree to some terms of mine Tsunade-baachan. So what do you say?" Naruto asked.

The Kages all stared up at Naruto for a few minutes, silence filling the room. Finally Gaara spoke, "Naruto, you were the one who freed me from myself. You showed me that a jinchuriki is not a monster, but a human being with a great responsibility on his hands. That reason was why I became the Kazekage, so that I may use this power to protect those I care about." He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, a hard look in his eyes. "You are no longer the Naruto I know. I don't know who you are now but you tarnish Naruto's name and beliefs. Even if it kills me I will not allow you to succeed. I will defeat you and continue towards the path that Naruto set me on, the right one."

Naruto stared at Gaara along with the other Kages. Soon Tsunade walked forward and stood by Gaara's side, followed by A, Onoki, Mei and Mifune. Naruto frowned, disappointed in a way. He had been hoping that Gaara would join but if he was remaining firm with his decision then he had no choice. "Very well" he said as he raised his hand. Suddenly Senritsu disappeared along with the Uzu-ANBU. "Considered this the declaration of the 4th Shinobi World War, the five great villages and the Land of Iron against the Whirlpool Nation, the war of the century." And with that he disappeared in blur of wind leaving the Kages, their bodyguards and the samurais as the only occupants in the room.

Tsunade looked at the others. "Now you see why we need this alliance. If Naruto was able to sneak in without any of us even noticing, then who knows what kind of abilities his forces have."

Mei nodded. "I agree with the Hokage. However we still need to decide who shall be in charge of this new army."

Mifune finally spoke. "I believe the Raikage would be a good choice as a commander for this army." Everyone turned to look at him. "It is clear that they also plan to capture the tail-beasts. Raikage your brother contains the second most powerful Biju and your village is more secure then any others. Also I fear that Akatsuki may get involve and so far none of them are from your village. Are there any questions to this decision?"

When no one responded Mifune took that as a way that they accepted the decision. Tsunade however asked, "What should do about the tail-beasts? Surely the Whirlpool will come after them."

Everyone looked at A, since he was now the Supreme Commander of the new allied force. A sighed. "My first idea would be to hide them somewhere so they won't be in danger or a burden…no offenses Kazekage."

"None taken" Gaara replied.

A nodded. "However this is an enemy that we can't beat unless we unleash everything we got. My option is to pair each jinchuriki with a team of shinobi that they are familiar with. I don't know about the rest of you, but my brother is not someone who will follow orders so easily. However his students should be able to keep him in line. The question is how many of your villages still have there's?"

Mei sighed. "I'm afraid my village's jinchuriki are both gone. My predecessor was the host of the three-tails and when he died it went wild and disappeared. The host of the six-tails went rogue a few years ago and our hunter-nins have yet to find him. The last message I received from the captain of the team was that they may have located him but that was three weeks ago."

Onoki shook his head. "The host of the four-tails retired long ago, became a hermit and moved far away from the village. By now he is probably on the other side of the continent. Han, the five-tails, disappeared weeks ago. We sent search teams but could find no trace of him."

"A what about yours?" Tsunade asked.

"My brother is still within the village per my orders and Yugito is on a mission. She should be returning in a few days but I'll send a message for a team to escort her back just in case." A said.

"The main thing to do right now is ready our forces." Onoki said. "We have to recall all our shinobi back to the villages and then regroup at Kumogakure, which should act at the headquarters of the new army. Furthermore we need to warn the Daimyos to ready their armies. I fear that we may need all the help we can get."

Everyone else nodded and prepared to head back to their respective villages. Unknown to them, another occupant was watching. "This is big!" White Zetsu said to himself and Black Zetsu.

"**We need to tell Nagato and Madara." **Black Zetsu said and soon they disappeared back into the wall.

* * *

On the borders of the Land of Iron Naruto, Senritsu and the ANBU were all waiting for Naruto's word to head back to base. Currently the said man had his hand on the ground and his eyes closed, as if feeling for something. Suddenly there was pulse through the ground and Naruto opened his eyes, a smile on his face.

"Your majesty?" Senritsu asked as Naruto got up.

Naruto flexed his hand before looking at his officer. "We're done here. Let's head back." And with that they all jumped through the forest back to the Whirlpool Nation.

* * *

Elsewhere the sight of a huge battle could be seen. Sewer pipes were strewn everywhere, along with the remains of walls and ceilings. Water dripped everywhere; there wasn't a single spot that wasn't filled with water. In the center of the carnage there was a man dressed in a blue robe with red clouds on it. He was lying on the ground with an object impaled into his chest. He also had smooth silver hair. Sitting besides him was another man dressed in a similar outfit except he had tan skin and a mask covering his face.

"It's been half an hour." The mask man said. "Get up. We have more work to do Hidan."

The man on the ground snarled as he stood up, pulling the object out of his chest. "Don't give me that crap Kakazu. I don't like it either but it's part of my religion." The man said.

Kakazu pulled out a map and looked at it. It showed the countries of the shinobi world. The odd part was that many of them had X over them, except for the Fire Country. "We need to head out soon and get the next target. I'm sure Zetsu will be coming to pick up the Two-tails."

Both of them looked up above at the body dangling from a wall. It was a woman and she looked half dead. Her long blond hair covered her face making it hard to see what she looked like.

"**You should hurry to your next target."** A familiar voice said. Both Kakazu and Hidan looked to the side and saw Zetsu emerging from the ground.

"How long have you been there?" Hidan asked with a glare.

"Long enough to get bored of that stupid ritual." White Zetsu said.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Will people stop picking on my religion? It get's on my damn nerves."

Ignoring his teammate's complaints Kakazu looked at Zetsu. "Something happening?" He asked.

Zetsu nodded before Black Zetsu spoke. **"Another World War is going to be happening. And the leader wants us all to report to him at once."**

**Well what do you think? Give me reviews. I want to at least reach eighty before I keep going. That way I know how serious you guys want this. Also apparently due from what I've been hearing, I can't post the list of Mondes Vorreiters as a chapter because it might get the story deleted.**

**Wacko12**


	9. Preparing

**We are getting closer to the war. Review and don't forget my contest. It's on my profile page.**

Senryaku Uzumaki was reading a book when he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up and saw Naruto walk in, a plain look on his face. "Ah Naruto-sama, I guess all went well with your little trip?" Senryaku asked,

Naruto nodded. "Yes now tell me you have prepared a strategy for the war Senryaku?" Naruto asked.

Senryaku walked towards the map showing the world, with markings and arrows everywhere. "The plan is simple. Since they chosen the Raikage as the Supreme Commander of their army, they will likely use Kumogakure as their main headquarters. We will have to use ships to maneuver our forces east of past the land of Earth but that will be little trouble with our transportation seals. To divide their forces they would most likely do it in divisions of five, each one containing at least 10,000 or so. Then they will send one division, most likely the one with mid-range fighters to defend the coast of the country. There we shall unleash a small team of the Mondes Vorreiters to breach their position and send their troops in disarray. Then we can send in the Alpha Core in to seize the coast while pushing back any remnants of their forces more inland." Then he pointed to another area of the map. Our forces already there will most likely have to move through the Land of Frost and Land of Hot Water. This will mean that they will have to evacuate the people there in order to decrease civilian casualties. A Surprise Attack Division will most likely be in the Land of Hot Water to disrupt rank among our army. We can send in our own Commando Unit towards their location to take them out and allow our army to go in there without a problem. A Division of short-to-mid range fighters will probably head through the Land of Frost but then head towards the Land of Hot Water to support the Surprise Division. But before they reach there we can send in another group of Vorreiters to disarrange their forces until our army can move in. That leaves three other divisions, one a long-range division, another a short-range division and a special division left to guard the borders of the countries next to the Lightning Country. Unless we send in Mondes Vorreiters to deal with the short-range and long-range divisions, then the special division shall be used as reserve forces to assist the other two divisions. And all the while our Navy shall be transported on the waters between the Land of Water and the Land of Lightning, thus striking them from where they least expect an attack." He looked up at Naruto. "This will most likely take two to three days to complete. By then we shall have conquered other smaller countries to increase our army and send in to overwhelm them fully."

Naruto nodded but then asked, "What of Akatsuki and Otogakure? I doubt their leaders will stay silent for long."

Senyraku. "Of course your majesty. But since we don't have enough information on them I can only assume that they plan on joining forces since Orochimaru can use Edo Tensei. However it shall depend on how many ninjas he summons and what their abilities are that will decide how they fare in the war against the Allied Forces and us. Still once we get a better understanding of their forces I should be able to put them into the equation of our strategy. Their forces are sure to be equivalent to whatever the Allied Shinobi forces throw at us. We should also contact Soza-san and let him know to call off the attack on Amegakure so our land forces won't be tired and ready for a fight."

Naruto nod his head in agreement. "Very well I shall inform Soza of this." Then he smiled at Senyraku. "You have done well Senyraku."

The strategist bowed. "You honor me Naruto-sama. Also I received reports that Akatsuki have captured both the three-tails and the two-tails, but Yoko has spotted the four-tails and is making his way towards him as we speak."

"Good the faster we get the tail-beasts back in their rightful place the better. Now if you don't mind." Naruto said as he walked out of the room. "My hime is waiting for me."

* * *

Deep within the Fire Country, in one of its many forests, there was a small hut made out of rock. It was big enough to accommodate two to three people and had leaves inside it to make it a comfortable bed. Outside of it was a man preparing a fire. He appeared to be in perhaps his forties due to that there was no sign of grey in his red hair. He had a headband on his forehead with the symbol of Iwagakure. The man also wore a purple red jacket along with brown pants. His name was Roshi, and he was the jinchuriki of the Four-tails. Currently Roshi was cooking some food over the fire, which consisted of rabbit meat when he heard a noise from behind in some bushes. Moving as fast as a ninja could Roshi pulled out a kunai and prepared for battle. Instead what came out of the bushes was a fox, looking for food.

Roshi sighed but suddenly the fox ran back into the bush, clearly seeing something that scared it. Roshi turned around and barely had time to get out of the way when a scythe impaled the spot where he once sat. Roshi formed a few hand signs. **"Doton: Earth Masher Jutsu!"** Suddenly two slabs of earth with spikes on them popped up between Yoko, preparing to crush him. But Yoko used lightning speed an dodge the attack and landed a few feet away from Roshi. "Most impressive, though I am sure that you can do more then that Roshi-kun."

Roshi raised an eyebrow but nevertheless got into a stance. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

Yoko smirked. "Of course, my apologies. I am Yoko Uzumaki and his majesty has sent me to get you."

Roshi raised an eyebrow. "You mean kill?"

The Uzumaki shrugged. "Well that was a second option. The first was to convince you to come with us. But I could tell you were not someone who would betray your village."

Roshi formed some hand signs. "Damn straight!" And then he charged.

A few hours later the entire field, hell the entire forest was destroyed. The trees were burnt down with fire covering most of the area. Giant footprints were everywhere and most of the ground was covered in dried up lava. In the center of the carnage was the motionless body of Roshi, with Yoko standing over him. In Yoko's hands was a scroll with chakra chains coming out and wrapping around the Four-tail's chakra and soul. "Now that Son Goku-kun is with us, his majesty's vision shall soon come to fruition."

* * *

Deep within Otogakure, Orochimaru was busy working on another experiment, to help with his road to immortality. However there was one thing he was constantly deprived of: The Sharingan. As long as Sasuke was in Konoha and Itachi was out of reach he could never require the ocular power. He was so mad that he unintentionally smashed several flasks to the side just to get rid of some anger. When he was done he was panting heavily from doing it all.

"Well it seems like someone's a little upset." A voice said from behind.

Orochimaru spun around and on instinct shot several snakes from his arm. They connected with the intruder but went through him. The man was none other then Tobi, or Madara Uchiha. He wore the usual Akatsuki robes with the red clouds on, and an orange mask with one eyehole to the right covering his face.

Orochimaru retracted his snakes and calmed down a little, than he smiled. "Well, well, to what do I owe the honor of being visited by the great 'Madara Uchiha'?" He asked.

Madara/Tobi narrowed his eyes, though he shouldn't really be surprise since this was Orochimaru. "I want to make an alliance between Otagakure and Akatsuki." He replied.

Orochimaru cocked his head to the side, still smirking. "This wouldn't be due to the large army that has been conquering countries does it?" The Sannin asked.

Tobi nodded and continued. "They are collecting the Bjiuu." He watched as Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "And have just declared war against the five great nations, thus sparking the 4th Great Shinobi War. Akatsuki would like to take part in it."

Orochimaru chuckled. "So you are planning on making this a three way war right?"

"Anything that threatens our plans must be dealt with quickly and ruthlessly." Tobi said. "Despite this our current forces simply aren't enough. Which is why I've come to you… a man who can give us few but good numbers."

Orochimaru knew he was talking about the Impure Resurrection Jutsu. True Orochimaru had been collecting hundreds of DNA of deceased great ninjas and that could very well turn the tide of war. Plus his own ninjas from his experiments could also be good for this battle. However…"What's in it for me?" He asked the mask man sitting across from him.

Despite wearing a mask Orochimaru could've sworn that Tobi was smirking. "Did you know that the Uzumaki clan are the ones leading this invading army?"

Orochimaru's eyes widened at this, clearly not expecting this bit of information. The Uzumaki clan was an old clan, almost as old as the Uchiha clan. They were well known for their fuuinjutsu and long lives. Anything from them would be worth…just about anything. "Are you saying that you can get me some of their scrolls from the private Uzumaki Library?" Orochimaru asked.

Tobi nodded. "I remember where the location of Uzushiogakure is and have actually been there recently. Imagine to my surprise that it had been fully rebuilt. If you give me the numbers to fight in this war, allowing me to get the Tail-beasts, then I shall help you get access to the library." Then he raised his arm. "Do we have a deal?"

Orochimaru thought carefully on this. He knew that this man would never keep his promise and would most likely backstab him in the end. However if he could just pry the information out of him of the library, then it might be worth getting involved in this war. And besides, he will be able to collect more bodies for his technique. "Deal" He said and shook Tobi's hand.

* * *

Back in Konoha the village was in a state of large activity. Shinobi who were being assigned to frontline duties were busy packing only the essentials for the war, saying goodbye to love ones and giving prays to Kami to return home. Those staying behind were setting up defenses in case the enemy even thought of attacking now. Civilians were cleaning homes and preparing for outsiders from the countries that would become battlegrounds. Meanwhile the Council was having an emergency meeting in the Hokage's mansion along with Jiraiya.

"Due to the fact that my presence shall be required at Kumogakure and Shizune shall be put in command of the medical division, I shall be leaving Konoha in the care of Koharu and Homaru." She said the last part with distaste, as if the two names were poison in her mouth.

Koharu raised an eyebrow but decided not to argue. War made people make decisions that they did not like. But the next part caught her off guard. "Also Danzo" Tsunade said as she looked at the said man. "I'm placing you under arrest and am disbanding Root as well."

Danzo's eyes widened at this. "You have no right to such an act!" He yelled.

Tsuande smirked, "Actually I do. We are at a time of war and thus I gain more power in order to keep things under control, as long as my decision benefits the village. And you leading a separate division of ANBU is justification enough to have you arrested, especially with all the atrocities and dealings you had with Orochimaru."

Some of the Council Members gasped at this piece of news. They knew that Danzo would do anything in order to protect Konoha, but to work with a traitor from the village? That was just unacceptable.

Danzo calmed down a bit. Though he was kind of nervous that Tsunade found out all of that he knew that his operatives would free him from imprisonment…that along with the other few tricks up his sleeve, literally.

"Oh and I'll have those sharingans remove from your arm and face too." Tsunade said lastly just as several ANBU members appeared beside Danzo.

Danzo's eyes widened, now this was something he was not expecting. "H-how did you know?" He said, showing for the first time some fear. Tsunade smile and took out a scroll and began to read it. "Dear Hokage, I fear my time in this world is short but I shall deliver this warning to you. Before I die Danzo managed to steal one of my sharingans from me due to its unique abilities. I fear that he plans on implanting it into himself, and that he might have even more. I beg you to watch him carefully as there is not telling what he might be planning. But I do know this, whatever it is it can only bring ruin to Konoha. Sincerely Shisui Uchiha." Tsunade finished the last part with a smirk on the look on Danzo's face. "I found this hidden in the Third's old secret pipe compartment. Also I had some Hyuuga members check your chakra lines. The flux in them was as clear as day, take him away!"

And with that Danzo was carefully but roughly escorted by the ANBU-nins. Tsunade then turned to face the rest of the council. "Assign shinobis shall report to the Eastern Gate and prepare for immediate departure towards Kumogakure. And Shikaku" The head of the Nara clan looked up at the Hokage. "You will be the chief strategist of the army. I've already gained the approval of the Raikage."

Shikaku sighed, "Troublesome. But I guess I have no choice."

Tsunade nodded. "Very well that is all for now. If there is anymore information it shall be delivered to you via shinobi."

With that over the Council members got up and left the room, leaving the two Sannin alone. Tsunade sighed and leaned back before looking at Jiraiya. "I trust that you will help us as well?" She asked. She wasn't really planning on forcing the Toad Sage to fight in this war, since that would mean he would have to face one of his own students.

Jiraiya smirked. "Don't worry ever since Naruto did that whole show thing a few weeks ago I knew I would have to face the kid myself. I'm prepared for what's to come." Then he got serious. "The question is what will that kid do. I mean we practically know nothing about this, though one never does during times of war. I just hope you're ready to go through with this hime."

Tsunade took a drink of sake. "You bet your damn ass I'm ready." She said confidently. "Whoever this ass in Naruto's skin is he's going to pay for making the gaki look bad."

They both knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to deny the fact that this man was indeed the Naruto that they knew and that he was doing this on his own free will, nothing else. However they still denied it in order to ease both their minds and their hearts.

* * *

Sasuke zipped up his new Konoha jacket and slid in his Kusanagi into its sheath as he prepared to leave the compound and head towards Kumogakure along with the rest of Konoha shinobis. He admitted that he would rather be hunting his brother right now but knew that now was not the time to make rash decisions, now was the time to think straight. He hadn't been doing that in a long time but after the three years training he had with Kakashi now was the time to show that he had it. He quickly looked into a mirror and activated his secret weapon: The Mangekyo Sharingan, which he somehow earned when he nearly killed Naruto all those years ago.

Soon there was a knock on his door, followed by Sakura's voice. "Hey Sasuke, everyone is waiting. You ready?"

Deactivating his Sharingan, Sasuke picked up his bag. "Yeah I'm ready." And headed towards the door.

The two walked in silence as they headed towards the Eastern Gate where the rest of the Rookie 12 and the other ninjas of Konoha were waiting. Fortunately they weren't the only ones moving a little late, more and more shinobi appeared, all of them a little nervous of going to war. A lot of them looked very young to be chunnin or even jonnin for that matter. But many of them were veterans of countless missions and battles, along with a few of them veterans of wars as well. They would endure this battle even if it were to be their last battle ever.

Tsunade soon got everyone's attention as she stood in front of the large gathering of shinobi. "If everyone is here, then were are moving out, to Kumogakure!" And with that she headed out, followed by the rest of the large army of Konoha-nin.

* * *

Back inside a cave, a large demonic statue could be seen. Along with it two other forms were there as well: Yugito, container of the two-tails, and the Three-tails. Currently Akatsuki was finishing sealing the two-tails. As they were almost finished their leader, Pain, spoke. "Zetsu has informed me that a Fourth Shinobi War is about to begin." He said to the other members.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I assume that there is more to it?" He asked.

Pain's image nodded. "There is. This war involves the remaining Bijuu. It is the five great shinobi villages against the invading force that has been conquering countries these past few weeks. As such we, Akatsuki, shall be taking part in this war."

Deidara laughed. "Finally a chance to really demonstrate my art to the world. Still who would've thought the five great villages would be joining together. Whoever they are fighting must be one hell of an enemy."

"Oi, Oi, Oi!" Hidan said suddenly. "I have no problem with going to war, since Jashin-sama requires sacrifices, but how the hell are we going to wage war? We don't exactly have an army you know."

Pain did something that none of the members expected him to do, something that really scared them: He chuckled.

"Hidan you are a new member don't talk about such things. I wouldn't have done all this if we didn't have an army." Pain said as he looked at every single one of them. "All of you will act as Captains for our army and shall personally gather here in order to go over the plans for the war. Understood?"

When all the members nodded their heads they silently continued the sealing process.

* * *

In the Whirlpool Country, Hinata and Naruto were looking at the moon from a balcony. Hinata wore a purple robe around her body while Naruto wore nothing more then a long sleeve black shirt and match black pants. The shirt also had the Uzumaki symbol on the back of it too. Hinata had her head resting on Naruto's right shoulder, a comforting look on both of their faces.

Suddenly Naruto asked, "Hinata?" The said girl looked up. "Do you…hate what I am doing?"

Hinata hesitated for a second, unsure how to answer this. Finally she spoke. "I admit that I was shocked that you were going through with this…but after watching how the people in Konoha tarnished your name, celebrated your death…I've began to see why you would do this." She rested her hand on his. "So no, I don't hate what you are doing."

Naruto smiled at her and suddenly leaned in towards her face, causing her to do the same. Soon the their lips touched and began to move in sync with one another. It was pure bliss, something neither of them had had in years until a few days ago. But before they could go any further they heard footsteps coming towards their location. Separating slowly the couple watched as Senyraku appeared. "Your majesty, my apologies for interrupting yours and Hinata-sama's time together but we have just received word that ninjas have begun to gather in Kumogakure. And as such you are needed in the command room." He said.

Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata. The former heiress nodded her head and headed back to the bedroom. While she was walking in one direction Naruto followed Senyraku towards the other direction.

War had begun, and the world would never be the same again.


	10. The Order

**Prepare to be left in awe of this chapter. The war has started. I want lots of reviews for this chapter too because I worked for a week on this so the war starts out good.**

In Kumogakure a large commotion was happening in the center of the village just outside the Raikage's mansion. Shinobi of Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, Suna and Konoha, along with Samurais of the Land of Iron were moving around, getting things ready. Those who had brought food were going over the food supplies for each Division, making sure nothing was out of place. Those who were part of the sensory division or medical divisions got into small groups with other people of those divisions to meet up with their captains. Those who were part of the five larger battle divisions lined up with others and awaited orders. Shizune was made captain of the logistical support and medical division, while Kankuro was made captain of the Surprise Attack Division, whose job was to harass the enemy's forces before the main army engaged them. Ao of Kirigakure was made Captain of the Sensor Division. And finally Inoichi Yamanaka was made Captain of the Intelligence Division.

The five battle divisions were broken into combat abilities rather then villages. The first division, under the command of Darui of Kumogakure, was the mid-range battle division. Kitsuchi of Iwagakure was put in charge of the 2nd Division, a short-range battle division. Kakashi Hatake had been given command of the third division, was the short-to-mid-range battle division. Gaara was put in charge of the Fourth Division, the long-range battle division. Gaara was also the Supreme Regimental Commander while Shikamaru was the Proxy Commander. Finally Mifune of the land of Iron was made Commander of the 5th Division, the specialist battle division.

Mei was given charge of leading a team to protect the Daimyos of the various countries that would become a battlefield of the war. She had taken several skills shinobis who were skilled in guarding, including Chojuro. While two of the Kages were given roles to perform Tsunade, A, and Onoki would remain in Kumogakure to oversee the battles that would take place.

As the three Kages looked over the now five lined up divisions, they had a feeling that out of all the wars, this would be the greatest and most deadly of them all. But they were shinobi, they were use to such risks and showed no fear in doing so.

* * *

Kaasage walked alongside Hinata as she listend to the advisor read off some concerns that the people had, though there weren't that many. Since Naruto was preparing for war, Hinata decided to take it upon herself to help with the inner concerns of the nation as well as Uzushiogakure. Kaasage had been assigned as Hinata's personal bodyguard due to the fact he was Vorreiter and was the only one that she was familiar with. He had to admit that he was impressed with Hianta's sudden change in personality. She had gone from a shy, curious girl to a confident and dependable woman. He could see why Naruto had taken such a liking to her.

"Kaasage-kun." She said as she excused the advisor after finishing answering all of the questions. Kaasage looked up at her. "Yes Hianta-sama?"

"Is there anything I should know when the war starts?" She asked. "I want to be prepared and help Naruto-kun out in any possible way." She said the last part with determination in her eyes.

Kaasage smiled. "I believe that a large, wide barrier shall be placed around the entire country in order to protect it from invaders. Also two more barriers shall be placed inside the larger one, one around the palace and the other around Uzushiogakure. By then our forces here shall have already moved out towards the Lightning Country to assist our army that is already there. You will most likely be asked to stay within the palace and shall be assigned ANBU guards to protect you in my absent since the Mondes Vorreiters shall be called to action.

Hinata nodded when suddenly her ears caught a voice over the loudspeaker. _"Attention! Attention all Mondes Vorreiters! An order from his majesty Naruto-sama to all Mondes Vorreiters! Enemy forces of all five great shinobi villages along with samurais of the Land of Iron have been detected and located near the Lightning Country. All Vorreiters are to prepare immediately and gather at the Gate of Enlightenment for immediate launch. The Whirlpool Country is going to attack the Allied Shinobi Force…and wipe them out."_

Kaasage looked up at the loudspeaker and then back at Hinata before bowing. "My apologies Hinata-sama, but I must answer the call. Please remain in the palace as I have said." And with that he left.

* * *

On the western coast of the Land of Lighting, the First Division waited anxiously for the enemy to arrive. However no sign of enemy forces could be seen on either the sea or the land. Some of the ninjas began to think that the Whirlpool chickened out, while some others began to get nervous. Darui, the Commander of the 1st Division, was thinking hard. 'No way the Whirlpool retreated. What's going on?'

From her spot Tenten spotted something in the sky. "Up there!" She gasped.

Everyone who heard her looked up and gasped. Falling from the sky were ten blue balls of flame heading straight towards them. The ninjas cried in shock as the balls of fire struck their positions, causing them to scatter. One headed towards Darui but he managed to jump out of the way and landed in the water where another one had already landed. But instead of drowning it stood up out of water. With the other divisions it was the same thing. Ten balls of fire would strike each division, landing in various places. All of them were blue. After everything settle down did the ninjas approach the blue fires slowly, weapons drawn.

"W-what the hell is this?" Samui asked as she stared at the blue fire before them. So far reports were coming in that ten balls of blue fire had struck near each division, but no signs of enemies could be seen and they were doing no harm to the ninjas of the alliance either.

Darui however was not convince, "Oi Hiashi-san! Use your Byakugan and tell me if you see anything."

Hiashi nodded and activated his Kekkei Genkai. "Byakugan!" And soon the veins near his eyes appeared as he stared at the blue flames. Then he suddenly gasped. "Impossible. These blue flames…are dense chakra."

Everyone gasped at this news. "Dense Chakra? Is that even possible?" Tenten asked.

"Wait!" Hiashi said shocked. "I can see a person inside it. And his chakra is off the scale, almost Kage level."

Atsui, Samui's hot headed brother, smirked as he pulled out his katana. "Who cares what level they are. Let's get hot and kick their assess!" He cried and charged along with several others.

"Atsu, damn it! Cool it! We need to think this properly!" Samui cried to her brother.

'He's to hot-headed for his own good.' Darui thought. But just before he could call out to the blond hair ninja something shot out of the fire towards Atsu. Before he could react it blew off his right arm and half of his right side. Atsu blinked for a few seconds before falling down into the water.

"Atsu!" Samui cried and dove underneath to grab her brother's body. As she did a man walked out of the blue fire. He wore a black and white jacket and a grey cape. Attached to his side was a katana. He had wisps of blue hair. It was Oi Ganmen one of the Mondes Vorreiter. "Sorry" He said to the shinobi as he walked out of the flames. "But the order was to kill all of you."

Elsewhere the attackers were slaughtering the shinobi of the 1st Division. Darui cursed as he looked at the situation. He could see another one of the attackers slaughtering ninjas. He was about average height, wore glasses and had a beard and mustache and his name was Heihachi Shomen. Another was a woman named Suteki Uzumaki and she looked young, like in her mid teens. She wore a black military cap on her head but you could still see her red hair. Another man wore a gas mask and was bald. His name was Sokumen Kamigata. When someone seemed to get near him collapsed on the ground in pain. Niwatori Yokotawaru was a man with a brown Mohawk and tan skin. His katana was cutting down anyone who got in his way, and the look on their faces seemed to be one of shock then pain. Then there was a man who created cages out of thin air. He had long red hair that covered his eyes. His name was Okiku Baindo. The biggest one, Tamashi Muzukashi, had scars all over his face and black hair. He was completely thrashing anyone that got in his way. Another seemed to be killing off shinobi by going through them. He was Byoki Karitotriki and he had long grey hair and pale skin. The ninth one seemed to be repelling any attack that came at him. He had flat red hair and earrings and his nam was Saiban Haneru. The last one was Rohi Kemono and he had a scar across his lip and his hood over his head, but you could still see red hair.

The 2nd Division was faring no better then the 1st. The same number of attackers was assaulting the 2nd Division as well and causing horrendous losses. One of them was Atsume Shinku. He had long red hair and a scar going down his cheek. Then there was Tegoro Jikyoku who had short smooth red hair. After that was Kichigai Janpu, he had white dreads that went down to his neck. Next was Wahei Wairudo who had green spiky hair and piercings across his left eyebrow. Abare Kanjiru was next and he had short brown hair. The only female among them was Kega Kettei. She had long blond hair tied into a ponytail. The tallest one was Machigatte Ukabu and he had orange hair tied into a short ponytail. Hakai Todoroki was the only one wearing a mask, a wrestler mask, and all you could see was his blond mustache. The creepy one was Zan'nen Notto. He had crooked teeth, pointy black hair and a visor that covered his eyes. Finally there was Antei Uzumaki and he had short smooth red hair and a small beard.

The same could be said for the 3rd Division, Kakashi's division. Ten Uzu-nins in uniforms began to slaughter any shinobi that got to close to them. Their names were Hyusu, Yume, Kodomo, Muro, Shiro, Shinri, Choeki, Jinesei, Kokoro and Rifuto. Hyusu Riaru had short brown hair and glasses. Also whoever got near him became deformed and died quickly. Yume Junsui had long black hair, a mask covering his mouth and had a skinny body. Surrounding him were thorns that whenever they pierced someone, they would die screaming. Kodomo Inotte wore a mask that looked like the devil, so you really couldn't see his face except for his black hair. Muro Doyo had a furious look on his face, which went well with his baldhead and the scars going down both of his eyes. Shiro Nozomu had a comforted look on his face as he killed ninjas. He had long brown hair and a hat on his head. Shinri Kopi, the only female, moved very quickly throughout the battle. She had short blond hair with a dye of pink in it. Choeki Oheina had short red hair and a beard and seemed to allow his opponents to attack him. Jinsei Kowagaru had wild red hair, and while he attacked, his enemies died with horrified looks on their faces. Anyone who fought Kokoro Yuiitsu, who had white hair and a look that showed he did not get much sleep, seemed to give up and died quickly. Rifuto Uzumaki was killing his enemies without touching them. He had short red hair and glasses.

The 4th Division was also suffering losses as well. Iki Haretsu, a man with a buzz cut head underneath a black bandana, was killing people with his explosions. Meruto Dorein had swirly red hair and beard. He seemed to easily kill his enemies without much effort. Oshi Takara had a wicked look on his face that went well with his spiky black hair. A large baldheaded man with a mustache was blasting people away with his fists. His name was Baiaru Uzumaki. Another named Kirai Sanso had dreadlock black hair tied into a ponytail and he seemed to be able to suffocate his enemies without much effort. Sakushi Omotai was the only girl among them. She had long brown hair and a piercing on her nose. Next was Bijon Dobutsu and he had short red hair and wore a Happuri. Hiko Fuku, who had shaved eyebrows and blue hair, seemed to destroy any attack coming to him. Mokuhyo Ikari was next. He had black and purple hair and wore an eye patch over his right eye. He seemed to attack the shinobi with great anger. The last was Kansho Hanabira, who was engage with Gaara, and fighting him with flower petals. He had silver hair tied into a ponytail.

General Mifune led the 5th Division, and they were also taking losses too. One of the attackers was Yaku Uesuto seemed to have a body made of rubber. He had short horns on his head, which was bald. Then there was Mawashi Furizubi, he had a bald head and blue war paint on his face too. Next came Tairyo Kusaru, whose entire face was covered in bandanges and his body was well muscled. Shiho Oshite was the only girl and she had short brown hair and whoever attacked her suddenly had pained looks on their faces. Yuzai Mujakina seemed to be slaughtering the shinobi with ease. He had smooth black hair. Next was Maku Hijoshiki and he fought like a lunatic. His body was covered in scars and he had red spiky hair. Fusho Ataeru, who had short white hair, seemed to be unaffected by any kind of attack, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it. One of the odd ones was Utsu Ronjiru. He had wild red hair and wore glasses. He used words to kill his enemies. Nekutai Bakufu, who had black hair and a beard, fired beams from his fingertips. And finally was Kazoe Tsuika. He had red hair tied into a short ponytail.

Back with the Surpise Attack Division, they too faced one of the Vorreiters. As Kaasage Uzumaki walked towards Kankuro's team, an emotionless look in his eye, he said, "Cower in fear shinobi." And then an orb appeared in his right hand. "The Mondes Vorreiters have come to purge you."

Kankuro smirked as he readied his Scorpion puppet. "Just because you showed up in a flashy way doesn't mean you can take us down so easily."

Kaasage cocked his head. "If that is true then why are your legs shaking?"

Kankuro's eyes widened and looked down and sure enough his legs were shaking slowly. Was he really afraid of this guy? Sure he was giving off a massive killer intent and a large amount of chakra was surrounding him. But that didn't mean Kankuro was afraid, did it? "Quit trying to use psychology on me punk! I'm not that gullible!"

Kaasage sighed. "Very well, let us be done with this." Then he looked up. "Do you have any suggestions of what I should do with them your majesty?" He asked

Everyone looked up a gasped. Floating in the air was none other then Naruto Uzumaki. Along with his usual attire, he had a black cape covering him as well. He had an amused look on his face as he stared at the group of shinobi facing one of his subordinates. Despite not being scary, Kankuro felt a little bit nervous under that gaze of his. Finally he said, "It matters not to me what you do. Just complete your assignment. I shall return shortly."

And when he left Kankuro felt something go through him. He looked to his left and saw that his shoulder had been slashed, so deeply that his arm might come off at any second. He only had a single time to gasp before he fell to the ground and the darkness took over.

"Captain!" Omoi cried in horror before Kaasage leapt at them.

* * *

"Get back! Get back!"

"What the hell are they?"

"Oh My God! He ripped him in two!"

"Help whoever you can! Hurry!"

"Someone…help…me."

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

"What are you-ARRGGHH!"

"Run! Run! Run!"

"We need back up!"

"Find the commander! Hurry!"

"Regroup! Regroup!"

"Someone help us!"

"No please, don't!"

"I can't see him! Where did he go?"

"This is insane!"

Every scream was like a dagger digging deep through Tsunade's chest. She covered her face with her hand; unable to believe this was happening. A and Onoki just had shocked looks on their faces as the reports kept coming in. So far the 1st Division had lost 231 soldiers, 2nd Division lost 196, 3rd Division had lost 215, 4th Division lost 308, and 5th Division lost 173. No word had come from the Surprise Attack Division and the Medical Division was scattering all over the lands to help as many as they could. And as for the enemy's losses: They had none.

A slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it! How could this have happened?"

Onoki shook his head. "Apparently we underestimated the enemy's powers. They don't need their army to fight us. These people that they sent seem to be doing a good job of wiping out our people." Then he looked at Tsunade. "Tsunade-hime, do you know if Naruto has some kind of jutsu that can give people this kind of power?" He asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, to be honest I don't know what he is capable of doing. For all I know he might have more in store then just this." She looked at A, "You're the general of this force, what should we do?"

A grunted but thought at the situation at hand. Then he said, "All of our forces are currently occupied at the moment. Shikaku-san any suggestions?"

Shikaku Nara, Chief Strategist, stared at the map for a long time. Then his eyes widened, an idea forming in his head. "We'll have to scatter our forces in platoons. Try and separate the attackers so they can't aid one another. Then we'll have our forces attack carefully so we can figure out their powers. So far we know that the Uzumaki Clan utilize in sealing jutsu so they must have done some kind of seals on these people to make them so strong."

"You think releasing the seals might decrease their powers?" Tsunade asked.

Shikaku sighed. "It's all theories right now but that's the best I got. We'll have to mix up forces of different companies in order to better counteract the enemy and confuse their forces as well. Also I have a feeling that there is more to come after this."

"What do you mean?" A asked.

Shikaku scratched his head. "Their message, "The order was to kill you all" Doesn't really convince me that they were entirely ordered to kill us. More likely it was to lower our force's morale and force them to scatter, which is all we can do right now since sheer numbers can't seem to stop them."

"Then why are we even doing it? Wouldn't it be wiser to have all our forces regroup on the 4th and 5th Division so we can take them all out together?" Onoki asked.

Shikaku shook his head. "No I think that is what the enemy wants as well. Remember our enemy is the Uzumaki Clan, masters of Fuijutsu. They may find a way of trapping our forces and slaughter them. We have no choice but to divide them into platoons and then reform them back into Divisions. All I know is that whoever is Naruto's strategists is a genius to have come up with such a plan. But right now this is all I can do."

Everyone looked at A. The decision was entirely up to him right now. The Raikage sighed and nodded his head. Shikaku turned towards Inochi. "Get ready to transmit new orders."

* * *

Soon all five divisions received word to split up into platoons to separate the enemy from each other. The plan seemed to work, each of the attackers would follow one or two platoons, separating themselves from their comrades. But with the 3rd Division, Kakashi was already engaged with an enemy, fighting solo. Kakashi ducked as another flying thorn came at him. The man he was facing was Yume, and he saw how his opponents died: whenever a shinobi was impaled by one of those thorns they would die instantly, screaming. Kakashi admit he got scratched once by one of those thorns, but he was still alive. The only odd part was that his body kept shaking when it struck him. Poison perhaps? 'Got to put some distance in us before.' Kakashi said to himself as he jumped into the air. As he did he formed some hand signs. **"Raiton: Lightning Beast Running Jutsu!"** And soon a hound made out of lightning appeared from his hand and charged straight towards Yume. Yume, however, seemed unfazed by this and instead raised his hand. **"Blut Stahl: Futon Style"** And with a wave of his hand he smacked the lightning hound to the side with ease. Kakashi widened his eyes in shock at this. 'He did something to his body.' The Jonnin thought as he saw a faint glowing blue on the man's arm. Then Yume launched two more thorns at Kakashi. Kakashi managed to dodge them all yet one managed to scratch him, sending another shaking feeling go through his body. 'It has to be poison that he is using. There is no other explanation.' Kakashi thought.

"Are you confused?" Yume asked as he stared at Kakashi before continuing. "You must be thinking that it is poison that is the cause of it, correct?" Kakashi said nothing just glared at Yume as the man kept talking. "Well you're wrong." He said. "The sensation going through your body is much more then poison. That is Sokumen's expertise. What you are feeling is something that all humans have. It is something that we try to suppress and hide within ourselves and deny its existence. That something…is fear."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Fear?" He asked.

Yume nodded. "You see his majesty gave us special seals on each Vorreiters, to establish our loyalty to him. These seals give us special abilities that are unique only to us. Mine is to spread fear through my thorns, created by my Versteckte Degen (Hidden Sword), nature chakra made solid into actual weapons. I can use it to kill my opponents. In fact the simplest scratch by my thorns is enough to drive a man mad in fear, to the point of instant death. You however are showing a large amount of resistant to it, though that is no surprise since you were Naruto-sama's sensei." Yume raised his hands. "However, let us see how well you are at dodging all ten of them." Then he launched all said thorns at Kakashi, moving at fast speed.

It took all of Kakashi's skills to dodge every single one of those thorns. Now knowing what they were capable of, Kakashi made even more effort to dodge them. If a single one were to impale him then it might be instant death for him. 'More importantly, I need to inform command about their abilities.' He thought.

When the last one past him Kakashi allowed himself to momentarily relax, but realized that the thorns were heading back towards him. Kakashi formed several hand signs and created dozens of clones to confuse the thorns as all twelve of them charged Yume. In just a few minutes however the thorns had managed to wipe out half of the clones. Kakashi tried a different plan. Four of them scattered to surround Yume while two of them charged directly at him.

All four were taken out except for the last two. Yume raised his hand and chakra began to form into it. 'His Blut Stahl again?' Kakashi thought as he tried to punch Yume. The man dodged it and thrust his hand forward, but the real Kakashi managed to jump out of the way while the last clone continued charging. Yume used his hand to create a blade of chakra and slashed the clone's chest. However instead of disappearing into a puff of smoke, he began to turn into lightning and exploded and engulfed Yume as it exploded in an electrical shock. Kakashi let a sigh of relief, believing it to be over.

"Most impressive" Yume said from behind Kakashi. The Konoha-nin's eyes widened and barely jumped back just in time to dodge a thorn. Once Kakashi was able to get a good luck at Yume and was shock to see that he was perfectly find, except that his right hand had burned marks on it. "How did you-" Kakashi asked but Yume beat him to it.

"We call it Geist Schritt (Spirit Walk). I would explain but since I'm going to kill you it does not matter." He said as the thorns appeared again. "Now shall we try this again?"

Kakashi knew that he couldn't keep this up forever and his chakra was very low after those last two jutsus. 'I need to fall back and rethink my strategy.' Kakashi thought to himself. Moving quickly he threw a smoke bomb at Yume, and once it exploded Kakashi began heading in the opposite direction. Once he made into the forest he went onto his radio and tried to contact anyone else nearby. "Hello this is Kakashi Hatake, Captain of 3rd Division, is anyone receiving me?"

A few seconds later he received a static reply came through, with a familiar voice to boot. "Yosh, Kakashi this is Guy! I am with Sakura and Lee! What happened?"

Kakashi sighed, glad to know that he got someone. "I just had a little skirmish with one of the attackers. I couldn't defeat him but I managed to learn some of his powers. We need to regroup and find a way to contact HQ."

"That is going to be hard to do if you're dead." A voice said.

Kakashi turned to his left and saw Yume right beside him. Before he could react one of the thorns struck him in the chest and sent him crashing into the ground. At that exact moment Kakashi began to see things in his mind. Terrible things such as people being slaughtered by Yume, screaming and begging for help. It was so intense that it terrified him, making him almost want to scream in fear. Instead he collapsed on the ground panting heavily. Yume casually walked over towards Kakashi since the jonnin could barely move. Yume raised his right hand and it began to harden with chakra surrounding it. "And this…is the end"

"**Leaf Whirlwind!"** Guy shouted as he swung a kick at Yume. The Vorreiter barely had enough time to raise his arm and change chakra signatures to deflect the attack. Yume jumped backwards so he had a good space from Guy, who was now joined by Sakura and Lee.

Sakura ran over to Kakashi to check his wounds. "Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?" She asked as she helped him into a better position for her to heal him. Guy took a moment to look at Kakashi. He saw no serious wounds, except for the one made by the thorn, but the silver hair ninja still looked shaken up. 'To have done this to Kakashi' Guy thought, 'this man must be very skilled.'

"Kakashi, were you able to figure out what kind of abilities he has?" Guy asked as he got into a fighting stance.

Kakashi nodded as Sakura healed his only wound. "Yeah but he has to many to explain at once. Just avoid those thorns at all cost, do not try and deflect them."

"Do they have some kind of poison?" Lee asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "No worse, they inject fear into the target. It causes anyone who is it by it to fear this man." He said as Sakura helped him up. "Thanks Sakura."

Yume cocked his head when he heard the name. "Sakura…as in Sakura Haruno?" He asked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You heard of me?" She asked.

Yume nodded. "Yes Naruto-sama has told us much about you." He smirked underneath his mask. "He says you are quite the banshee."

A vein was about to pop in her forehead. "He said what about me!" She roared.

"He also says that you used him to retrieve Sasuke." Yume said, which made Sakura shut up. "He says that you used his love for you to retrieve the man that you love who was willing to defect…all for your personal greed."

The pink hair kunoichi stared at the man in shock, unable to believe what she heard. "T-that's not true." She said shakily.

Yume shrugged. "You can deny it if you like." He said as the thorns began to move. "But still…he has ordered your death."

Lee suddenly appeared before him, an angry look on his face. "I will not allow you to insult Sakura-san!" He cried as he prepared to do an uppercut to the chin. But Yume simply dodged it with ease. Lee tried several more kicks and punches but Yume managed to dodge them all. "I admit your speed is impressive." Yume said. "But against my Offenen Sinnen (Open Senses) you will be unable to hit me."

Guy suddenly came from behind and kicked him hard in the head…or at least he tried, but Yume used Blut Stahl to stop the attack. Then when Guy's leg went down, Yume changed it from to defensive to offensive by slashing his chest. The wound wasn't deep but it was enough for Guy to flinch and had to jump backwards at a safe distance.

Sakura then charged Yume and punched him in the chest. Because Yume still had the Blut on offense he felt the hit deal damage to his chest. But when Sakura threw in another punch Yume was prepared this time and activated his Blut to defensive and managed to stop the attack. Then he switched back to offensive and prepared to strike Sakura when he heard static above him. **"Lightning Cutter!" **Kakashi creid as he brought his hand down onto Yume, stabbing him the right shoulder. Yume flinched at the pain and managed to push Kakashi back, as the other three regrouped with Kakashi. Yume looked at his wound and sighed. "It seems I underestimated you Kakashi." He said as he took some blood from his wound and formed a hand sign. "I guess this means I must go at full strength." Then when he finished the last sign the blood turned black and began to spread across his body. **"Weg Salbeis (Path of the Sage): Salbei Boser Geistes (Sage of the Wicked Mind!)"**

Then it began to take shap around his body. Soon Yume was covered in some sort of armor. His feet wore condor claws shoes and his hands had black skeleton like gauntlets while his chest was covered in bone like armor with a skull in the middle. Skeleton wings were strapped to his back and his thorns surrounded him in a circle. Finally he wore a condor skull as a helm over his head. It was a very impressive and intimidating appearance.

"W-what is that?" Sakura asked a little scared by the appearance.

Kakashi eye widened as his sharingan saw the chakra radiating around him. "I don't know…but his chakra is off the roof, Tail-beast level almost." He said. "We need to get this information to HQ before the others try take on the rest of the enemy, otherwise we're all dead."

"I doubt that he will let us warn the others so easily." Guy said.

"Agreed Guy if you three can hold him off long enough I can send one of my nin-dogs with a scroll to HQ." Kakashi said.

The three ninjas nodded and took up defensive positions in front of Kakashi while facing Yume. Then out of nowhere Yume launched himself at them with blinding speed. He first reached Sakura, who barely had enough time to dodge a swing from one of his gauntlets. But he did manage to connect a kick to chest sending her back a couple of feet. "Allow me to show you what else I can do with this armor." Yume said as he began concentrating what appeared to be chakra in his hand. Soon the chakra was shaped like a ball and then he threw it at Lee and Guy. The two taijutsus users managed to dodge the attack but it was the results that got them. When the ball struck the ground it created a massive explosion that sent the two ninjas flying.

Kakashi watched it all and couldn't help but notice how the ball of chakra looked like a Rasengan. However he focused back on the scroll in his hand and after finishing this new piece of information summoned Pakkun. "Yo"

Kakashi handed the scroll to the nin-dog. "I need you to get this to HQ as fast as you can."

"Got it" The Nin-dog said as he took the scroll into his mouth and dashed off at unnatural speed. Yume spotted this and began to form another chakra ball, this time from all ten of his thorns. They fired the chakra balls all at the same time. Kakashi noticed this and acted quickly.** "Doton: Earth Style-Wall Jutsu!"** And soon a wall of earth with four dog's faces appeared between Pakkun and the chakra balls. When the balls connected with the wall it exploded causing a huge after shock to knock some of the people back. But Pakkun managed to get away and back to HQ. However Kakashi, Guy, Lee and Sakura still had to deal with Yume...that is until they heard a noise from behind. A large crater was created from the impact and coming out of it was Hakai Todoroki. "Hey Yume! I came here to help ya!"

"Ah shit" Was all Kakashi said.

* * *

A few hours later Shikaku read the scroll from Kakashi to the Raikage, Hokage, and Tsuchikage that Pakkun had delivered. "Aside from having chakra, the attackers seem to possess different types of abilities. As such we can only determine what they are when we face them in battle. However it turns out that they all have five similar abilities that Kakashi was able to figure out during his fight with this Yume Character. They are: Blut Stahl (Blood Steel) it is a move that allows them to fuse their chakra into their bloodstream to increase their defenses and offensives as well. But they only use them for one of them, not at the same time. The other is Versteckte Degen (Hidden Sword) this ability allows them to create weapons of their choosing from Nature Chakra. This would explain why our weapons seem to have little affect on them. The next is Geist Schritt (Spirit Walk), which allows them to move fast as light from how Kakashi described it, making it impossible for anyone to detect them. Then there is Offenen Sinnen (Open Senses), which is basically like sensory type ninjas except that it allows them to detect sound of movement too even give them enhance vision. The last one and to me the most dangerous is the Weg Salbeis (Path of the Sage) this literally covers them in an armor of Nature Chakra that changes their forms and gives them more power."

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto really out did himself with these guys." She said.

"Now's not the time to be complimenting our enemy's skills Tsunade-hime." A replied. "We need to inform all platoons of this and have the Captains regroup their forces as quickly as possible. If not then we will suffer even more losses."

Suddenly Inoichi spoke up. "Shikaku, advanced scouts have spotted the main army approaching from the West, heading towards where the 3rd Division is!"

Shikaku made an tsk sound. "Damn it, this isn't going well. We'll have to merge some platoons of different divisions together in order to better even the odds against the enemy. If the main army manages to reach even one of our divisions, they'll be wiped out in an instance."

A nodded in agreement and then asked. "Any word from the sea? And what about the Daimyos?"

"No sign of a naval force from the North end of the country. I've receive reports that ninjas bearing the Whirlpool symbol have been seen in the forest but have made no signs of action against any of the guard houses that the daimyos are in." Inoichi reported.

A let out a breath of relief at the news, "As long as they aren't in any current danger then we can just focus on the battles right now." Then he looked at the other two Kages. Knowing what he was thinking of, they both nodded in agreement. A then turned towards Shikaku. "Tell Bee to get ready for battle."

* * *

Deep within the area known as the Mountain's Graveyard, in which the remains of an unknown creature are, along with dozens of caves, was where the members of Akatsuki had gathered. No one talked to each other, just keeping silent and looking at each other. A few of them, such as Deidara and Hidan, were getting very annoyed at the long wait. "Where the hell is this guy?" Hidan finally asked.

"Calm yourself." A voice said. "I am here."

Everyone looked up and saw Pain and Konan walking towards them. Be pulled by Pain was a pale skin man wearing a blue kimono. Strapped to his waist was a bottle filled with what appeared to be bubbles. This was Utakata, container of the six-tails

"What the hell took you so long damn it?" Hidan asked as Pain and Konan passed right by him. "I thought I was going to die of boredom!"

"If only we were that lucky." Kakazu mumbled.

Hidan glared at his partner as the other Akatsuki members heard a familiar chuckle. "Ku, ku, ku. I see that not much has changed since I've been away." A voice said.

Everyone looked at the source and saw none other then Orochimaru standing before them, with Kabuto by his side. Both of them had smirks on their faces. Deidara was the first react, his hands reaching for his explosive clay. "Orochimaru, you have some guts coming back here." The blond said.

"Leave him" Pain ordered, no emotions at all in his voice. "He is necessary for us to win this war. After this you may do what you please with him."

Orochimaru chuckled again. "Such lack of emotions Pain-kun. I see that you haven't change as much. Now allow me to examine this army of yours."

And with that the rest of the Akatsuki members entered the cave. What they saw shocked most of them. Facing them was the Gedo Statue, the same one used to seal the Bijuus. It sat on top of a giant flower floating in green water. And inside the water were thousands of white Zetsus.

"Holy shit…" Hidan murmured.

Pain threw his captive down on the ground. "Once we've sealed the Six-tails we'll have a total of 70,000 of these clones. And with Orochimaru's help we shall be given even more firepower to our army. You will all be given command of the army and engage both the Whirlpool army and the Allied Shinobi force. Soon this world will know true pain…and peace."

**Remember to review and check out my challenge on my profile page. PM if you have any questions or are interested.**


	11. Battle

**There are some character deaths in this one. I hope you enjoy and give me lots of reviews.**

When Kiba hit the rock, he hit it hard. Of course what else do you expect when a man twice your size throws you? The man who threw him was Fusho Ataeru, one of the Vorreiters. He had split up with his platoon from the rest of the division as ordered only have Fusho chasing after them. Kiba's cockiness got the best of him and soon he engaged the man along with his platoon. The result was the complete slaughter of everyone by a laughing Fusho. The odd part was that no matter how much damage they did to him he seemed to be unaffected by it.

Right now he was laughing. "It's terrible! Terrible, terrible, terrible, terrible! It's terrible to fight someone so weak Inuzuka." Fusho said. With each word he walked closer and closer towards Kiba, with those gauntlets of his covered in blood. As he walked he kicked aside a wounded Akamaru, causing Kiba to let out a weak growl of anger.

Fusho laughed again. "Aw, is the little pup trying to act like a big bad wolf?" He asked mockingly. "Well forget it. Against me my power you are no match, the power of pain. You see his majesty bestowed the seal of pain on me, so that whatever damage I take allows me to absorb it and redirect it as an attack." Fusho had a nasty grin on his face. "Your kind is inferior to our might and his majesty's dream shall become a reality. Now die!"

And with that he threw a chakra spear from his gauntlets at Kiba. Kiba could barely move as he watched the spear heading straight towards him.

**"Kaiton: Big Flame Bullet Jutsu!"** And suddenly a giant wave of flame struck the chakra spear, resulting in a massive explosion that nearly blew Kiba away. The end result was a giant crater with smoke still coming out of the ground… and standing between Kiba and Fusho was…

"J-Jiraiya-sama?" Kiba asked in shock as the legendary Sannin stood in front of him. The white hair man had a determined look on his face as he stared down at Fusho. Fusho however wasn't really that intimidated, instead he was laughing.

"Oh my oh my! What a treat!" Fusho said as he cracked his knuckles. "I've been wanting to meet you Jiraiya the Toad Sage. Now I can have the honor of killing you! Oh his majesty will be please!"

The Toad Sage raised an eyebrow. "His majesty? Didn't know Naruto became royalty."

Fusho said nothing; instead he used Geist Schritt and teleported right in front of Jiraiya. The Sannin barely had enough time to get out of the way when a gauntlet destroyed the area where he was standing moments ago. The result of the impact sent a massive crack in the ground that headed straight towards Kiba. Kiba barely had enough time to get free of the rock and jump out of the way as the crack opened wide enough and consumed the rock.

Fusho created several chakra spears from Nature Chakra and threw them at Jiraiya. The man used every skill he had to dodge since they exploded upon impact. Jiraiya was trying to form a hand seal as he dodged. When he finally got it he yelled, **"Doton: Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu!"** And suddenly Fusho's feet began to sink into the ground, which had become like water in a swamp. While his opponent was momentarily stunned and unable to move, Jiraiya formed another set of hand seals. **"Doton: Earth Flow River Jutsu! Doton: Earth Dragon Bullet Jutsu! And Kaiton: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **The first jutsu created a path of mud towards Fusho, throwing him even more off balance. The second jutsu formed a dragon's head of earth and fired concentrated mud, which was combined with fire by the third and last jutsu. Fusho watched as the combo attack came flying right at him. 'Damn that's more then my ability can handle.' He thought to himself as he activated his Blut Stahl in defense mode just as the attack struck him and exploded.

Jiraiya sensed the change in chakra in Fusho's body, giving him a realization. 'Looks like that seal of his can only absorb so much damage. That means I have to keep pressing the attack.' With that Jiraiya charged through the smoke created by the combo attack's explosion. In his right hand the Rasengan began to form as he jumped into the air. When the smoke cleared it revealed Fusho, who had some burnt marks on his clothes but was nevertheless okay. He saw Jiraiya coming at him from the air and automatically prepared to strike him back with his gauntlet. When the gauntlet and the Rasengan connected it created a small shockwave that sent the Toad Sage flying backwards and causing Fusho's hand to get dozens of scratches with blood flying out.

"You Bastard!" Fusho screamed at Jiraiya as he took some of his blood and formed some hand signs. **"Weg Salbeis: Salbei Wunde Seele (Sage of Wounded Soul)**

Jiraiya's eyes widened as the man's form began to change. Remembering from the information that he got from Inoichi, he knew that might not be able to stand against him. Acting quickly he formed some hand signs. **"Summoning: Overworked Tea House Sealing Jutsu!" **And coming out of the ground was a large teahouse that had toad statues on every corner of it. It surrounded Fusho and when it was finally up the doors and windows all shut with the kanji of seal on them.

Kiba, who had been watching the whole time while helping Akamaru, was amazed at what had just happened. Once he got his partner back to his feet, the two ran over to Jiraiya who was panting. "Jiraiya-sama, are you okay?" Kiba asked.

Jiraiya took in some air before standing up. "Yeah I'm fine kid, but that barrier won't hold him for long." And as if to prove his point, there was banging inside and small parts of the barrier began to break. "Kid you go and join up with another platoon." Jiraiya said.

"What about you?" Kiba asked quizzically.

Jiraiya began to walk away from Kiba before replying, "I'm going to deal with the source of the problem." And with that took off.

* * *

Kakashi grunted as another thorn scratched his side. So far he managed to do a good job of fighting against Yume despite his newly acquired powers. Guy, Sakura and Lee were fighting against the other Vorreiter, whose name apparently was Hakai. That one apparently had the seal of anger in him, feeding off the anger of others to increase his own strength.

But right now Kakashi had to focus on his own fight. He dodged several more thorns and then made a beeline towards Yume. Yume fired more chakra balls at Kakashi, small ones so he wouldn't use too much of his chakra. This made it easier for the Konoha-nin to dodge them as he prepared his chidori. When Kakashi was close enough he lunged the chidori forward. However before it struck home Kakashi had another series of flashes in his mind, the same kind he had when one of Yume's thorns impaled him. He saw Obito and Rin being killed brutally by Yume along with his mother who was crying out for him and his father. 'H-how?' Kakashi thought. 'None of his thorns touched me?'

Before he could think of an explanation Kakashi felt something strike him in the chest. He looked and saw that Yume had impaled him with his own hand. Kakashi gasped as he managed to pull the hand out and backed away a few feet. His vision started to become blurry as he glared at Yume.

Yume smirked underneath his mask. "My armor allows me to radiated a small field of fear. That way if an opponent was to get close to me, they would feel a little bit of fear." Then his thorns began to light up as chakra started to form in balls from the thorn's tips. "And now" Yume said, "Time for you to die, Kakashi Hatake."

"I-I'm not done yet!" Kakashi said as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, using Kamui on Yume. Yume could feel the technique take affect on his right arm as a dimensional vortex began to form around it. If Yume didn't move quickly then it would engulf his entire body. Acting quickly Yume cut off his right arm and once he was at a fair distance fired the chakra balls while his arm disappeared. Kakashi was about to collapse onto the ground when the ten-chakra balls struck his body, creating holes in his chest, his legs and arms. Kakashi spit out blood as his vision finally went dark, his last thoughts on everything in his life that he hadn't finished yet, and on his teammates too, the ones he had failed to protect.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried as she watched her sensei lie motionless on the ground. Before she could run to him, Hakai landed a punch right into her left cheek. The impact was strong enough to send her flying. "Don't get distracted during a fight bitch! It an't good for ya!"

After seeing Sakura being struck like that, Lee became more enraged and charged Hakai, only to be stopped by Guy. "Guy-sensei?" Lee asked.

Guy had a calm look on his face. "Calm yourself Lee, remember this man feeds off anger. Attacking how you were about to will not end this fight. We must attack calmly and precisely."

Lee looked at his sensei before nodding. "Hai!" And then the two charged Hakai together with blinding speed.

* * *

Kaasage felt the chakra disappear from where he was. "It seems that Kakashi Hatake has died." He said to Naruto.

Naruto, who was surrounded by the motionless forms of the Surprise Attack Division, merely replied, "I see"

Kaasage raised an eyebrow. "You do not seem saddened by his lost. Was he not your sensei?"

Naruto looked at Kaasage with emotionless eyes before replying, "We are at war Kaasage. He is, was, an enemy. We do not mourn the enemy, we kill them on sight in order to ensure that we bring this world closer to peace."

Suddenly a ninja, Uzushio by the looks of it, appeared bowing before Naruto. "Your Majesty I bring news from the North."

Without looking Naruto said, "Speak then"

"Hai! The army moves at a steady rate and the Alpha Core has begun seizing the coastline of the Lightning Country. However a recon unit faced some trouble from the North." When Naruto said anything, the ninja continued, "It was an army of agile white beings being led by man in robes. We've identified them as Akatsuki."

"I see" Naruto said, his face calm and collected. "Kaasage how many Vorreiters do we have in reserve?"

Kaasage touched his forehead with his pointer finger and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them he replied, "Seven your majesty, including Osaeru."

Naruto nodded and turned towards the ninja. "Tell all units near where the sighting was to form defensive circles around the main army. Have them protect the army from any surprise attacks. Once the army has reached the Lightning Country and set up a base we'll then counter the Akatsuki force."

The ninja bowed before leaving. Naruto then turned towards Kaasage. "Have our remaining Vorreiters go and hold out in some of the paths that Akatsuki might use to bypass the Allied Shinobi Forces. Then have our some of our other Vorreiters move to assist them. But I want Osaeru to head towards the area where the Daimyos are. Tell him to capture them and kill any opposition."

Kaasage bowed his head. "Understood your majesty."

* * *

Elsewhere with the 4th Division, or one of its platoons, a fierce battle was happening between Gaara, his platoon and five of the Vorreiters: Kansho Hanabira, Yaku Uesuto, Kirai Sanso, Bijon Dobutsu and Sakushi Omotai. The formers was personally engaged with Gaara while the other four fought the platoon he was with, which consisted of Shikamaru, Choji, Temari and Matsuri. So far Kansho and Gaara were evenly match, what with the former using flower petals and Gaara naturally using his sand as their weapons. Both proved effective in both the area of offense and defense and the proof was in their battle.

As Kansho dodged another attack of sand he said, "You know it's a shame that you decided to side against us Gaara-dono. His majesty had just high hopes in you."

Gaara raised a wall of sand to deflect an attack of flowers. The impact almost made the sand break but it held firm. 'Such power' Gaara thought. 'How can these petals have such strength in them?' Then he looked at Kansho. "I would rather stick to my beliefs then join you." He said in retaliation.

Kansho smirked at the answer before raising his hands. Suddenly the large numbers of flower petals flew in the air above. **"Raining Blades!"** Kansho shouted, and hundreds to thousands of petals ran from the sky and headed straight towards Gaara immediately raised the sand to be above him and used it as a shield against the petals. When the petals struck the sand, the deflected off of the sand or were stuck into it. Either way, the sand wall began to break due to the onslaught. When the petals began to break through Gaara created a ball of sand around him in order to act as a secondary defense when the petals were about to strike him. However the petals managed to push the sand ball down, causing it to crash into the ground

Matsuri dodged an attack from Sakushi when she looked to see how Gaara was doing. "Gaara-sama!" She cried as she watched her boyfriend land on the ground. She was so focus on Gaara that she did not see Bijon charging her. "You better worry about yourself then your precious boy friend girly!" He yelled, as he was about to rip her to shreds only to be blasted away by a strong gust of wind. Matsuri looked to see Temari running up to her, her fan out and ready for battle. "Don't lose focus Matsuri." Temari said. "Gaara can take care of himself, just worry about these bastards."

Matsuri took in a breath of air before giving Temari and determined nod.

Back with Gaara, the young Kazekage had not taken that much damage from the attack but still was a little weary from the impact. Kansho walked up to him casually, a smirk on his face. "I believe that it is time for me to end this." He said as he bit his finger, drawing some blood. Then he began to form some hand signs. **"Wieg Salbeis: Salbei Bereich Kligen (Sage of the field of Blades)**

Suddenly the flower petals began to swarm around Kansho, covering his body from anyone else's view. When the petals went down, Kansho's form had changed. He was now floating in mid air with the help of strong vines that held him up. His armor was green and surrounded with vines and swords. He wore no helm on his head. Kansho smirked at a shocked Gaara before pointing forward. "Go" He said and suddenly the blades began to disperse into thousands of flow petals, soon joining the ones already out and about and charged at Gaara. The Kazekage just had enough time to raise a wall of sand to protect him from the oncoming attack. But he was not prepared when a few dozen petals came out of the ground and slashed against Gaara's chest, breaking through his sand armor and causing blood to fly into the air. Everyone paused from what they were doing, watching in horror as Gaara's sand wall fell down due to him losing control, allowing Gaara to be struck by the large numbers of petals that soon covered his body. This caused everyone to shout one thing:

"Gaara-sama!"

**How's that for a chapter? Next chapter will have Akatsuki joining the war. I hope you're all ready for more awesomeness? Because if you're not I'll sick the Vorreiters on you!**

**Review**

**Wacko12**


	12. Encounters

**I'm afraid that there will be Vorreiter's deaths in this one. Let us give thanks to their loyalty to Naruto at the end of the chapter. And don't forget to review.**

When the petals dispersed and returned to Kansho. Gaara was still standing but covered in cuts and scratches, all of them bleeding. Gaara also was barely conscious and might collapse at anytime.

Kansho cocked his head as if he was stunned. "I'm impress, not many managed to survive a direct onslaught from my blades of petals. However" He said as the petals began to move again. "I cannot go easy on you, since you're an enemy." And with that he launched another barrage of petals towards Gaara, intending to finish him off…

…When the petals were suddenly blown away from a violent gust of wind. Kansho looked and saw that it was none other then Temari, Gaara's older sister. "Ah and the big sister comes to save the day." Kansho said mockingly.

Temari just glared at the man while Matsuri ran to Gaara's side. She nearly gasped when she saw how the bad the damage was and tried to wake him up. "Gaara-sama! Gaara-sama speak to me, please!" Matsuri begged as she held her boyfriend close to her.

Kansho smirked. "Aw isn't that cute." He said sarcastically as he readied his petals for another attack. Temari readied her fan when she noticed that Kansho paused his attack. In fact he had a far away look on his face and he seemed to be…upset. Actually when Temari looked at the other attackers, they also looked like they were about to grieve any second. They had even stopped their attack completely and weren't even focus on the shinobis. Before anyone could attack them while their guard was down, they vanished, just disappearing out of thin air, leaving a confuse group of ninjas.

"D-did we win?" Choji asked while his fists were still up.

For once in his life, Shikamaru didn't really have a reply to that, just stared at where the enemy once stood. A few seconds later he managed to compose himself. "I don't know but for right now we should use this opportunity to get Gaara to a medic and regroup with the rest of the Division.

* * *

Isha Dosa, one of the Mondes Vorreiters, lay dying on the ground. In front of him were his fellow Vorreiters Iroiro Rotto and Buryoku Kiken. They had been ordered by Naruto-sama to hold off Akatsuki until the army could arrive and set up a defensive position. But they had failed, the leader of Akatsuki, the one identified as Pain, defeated the three of them easily.

Even as his vision began to blur he still remembered what his life was like before he met Naruto-sama. Isha was born in one of the remaining villages of the Whirlpool Country when he was a child. As an adult he had no home and the only family he had was a four-year old daughter he loved greatly. His wife had died giving birth and he had to use the rest of his money to pay for his daughter's survival. After that they were on their own, force to do small jobs with barely any pay at all.

Then Naruto-sama came, along with the rest of his clan. Thanks to him and his uncle they rebuilt the country from scratch and Naruto's first decision was the help those who did not have homes and that included Isha and his daughter. Naruto took a liking to Isha, saying that someone who cared so much for their love ones should not be living on the streets. Naruto promised Isha that his daughter would have the best education, along with all the other homeless children.

And he kept to his word. There wasn't a single village that had people without homes. Isha swore his service to Naruto and was delighted to know he was to become of a new elite Uzu unit called the Mondes Vorreiters. He only fought in a few battles, mostly in unifying the western countries under Whirlpool's rule but he felt that it wasn't enough for him to repay everything that Naruto-sama had done for him. 'Forgive me Naruto-sama.' Isha thought. 'I wasn't…able to…repay…you' And with that he died.

* * *

Yume watched as Hakai threw the broken forms of Guy, Lee and Sakura against a rock. Despite the former two activating some of the gates, they were still no matched for two Vorreiters. 'Disappointing really' Yume thought to himself. 'I hoped for more from Kakashi's suppose rival.'

Yume had already deactivated his armor in order to release the extra chakra that was being absorbed into his body. Too much uncontrollable chakra was not good for you, as Naruto had taught them. Also his right arm had fully been restored thanks to the powers of Gottes Neugeburt (God's Rebirth), which healed any wounds of all nature, though the side effect was that the user would be exhausted for an amount of time. However Yume and the other Vorreiters had managed to build up stamina too it and so he was barely tired. Also once the technique was used, it couldn't be used again for another two hours.

Yume was brought back to reality when Hakai walked over to him. "Well those three didn't put up much of a fight." He said

Yume shook his head. "Well seeing how your seal aggravated them and increased their anger, it was obvious they would become reckless." Then he looked up at Hakai. "I assume that you know we've received new orders from his majesty?"

Hakai gave him a blank stare. Yume resisted the urge to smack him in the back of the head. "Idiot. The orders from his majesty were for the two of us to go back to the coast and hold off the Akatsuki force while the others deal with the rest of the 1st Division. We should be receiving help from three ANBU squads that will help us with holding back the enemy."

"Who are the members leading this force?" Hakai asked.

"Deidara of Iwagakure and Sasori of Sunagakure." Yume said blankly. "Also we've received reports that there are a few reincarnated shinobi amongst them as well…no doubt summon by Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" Hakai said in shock. "Why would the team up with that snake?"

Yume sighed. "Its because he possess the jutsu of the 2nd Hokage, the ability to revive the dead. Knowing him he probably has the DNA of dozens of renown shinobi that would greatly increase Akatsuki's military force for this war." Then he turned around and headed towards the coastline. "But enough of this. We must obey his majesty's orders and hold them off. Come."

"What about these guys?" Hakai asked as he pointed towards Sakura, Lee and Guy. As well as Kakashi's body.

Yume looked at them for a second before replying. "Well it is clear Kakashi won't be a problem. As for the other three...do what you see fit." And with that he took off into the trees. Hakai just looked at the three knocked out ninjas before shrugging and joining Yume.

* * *

Above the water near the coastline and odd-looking bird could be seen. Above it were Deidara and Sasori, who was inside his puppet Hiruko. Underneath them in the water were thousands of Zetsu clones, along with four reincarnated shinobi: Hizashi, Dan and the Gold and Silver Brothers. Even from where they were they saw no sign of the Allied Shinboi force. "HA! They must've gotten scared when they heard we were coming!" Deidara said.

Inside his puppet Sasori rolled his eyes. "They didn't flee because of us. They fled because of the Whirlpool Forces that attacked them earlier. We need to be on our guard in case any of them remained behind."

Deidara looked through his eye scope for any signs of the enemy. After a few minutes he smirked. "Looks like two of them came to greet us."

True enough standing on the beach were Yume and Hakai, waiting for the enemy to come. Yume looked up and spotted the two Akatsuki members and suddenly a thorn appeared underneath his feet and slowly took to the air. "Hakai" Yume said. "You take of the troops. I will deal with the commanders."

* * *

Back in the safe house that the Daimyos were in, the said people were becoming extremely bored with just playing cards. A few were even nervous, with the thought of them being attacked. Only the fire daimyo seemed calm about the current situation. "How can you be so calm?" The water Daimyo asked.

The Fire Daimyo looked up from his cards and replied, "Simple. One of the ninjas guarding us is Asuma Sarutobi. That is why I am so calm right now."

The Lightning Daimyo's eyes widened. "Oh! Do you mean Asuma Sarutobi of the Twelve Guardian Ninjas?"

The Fire Daimyo nodded. "Indeed, though at first I didn't recognized him but after finding out it was him I felt a wave of relief knowing an old face would be protecting us." Then he turned towards the Frost Daimyo. "Now let's continue"

A mile away stood a man that wore the outfit of the Mondes Vorreiters with his hood covering his face. From what could be seen he had pale skin and black hair. He looked liked he was in his teens as well. A noticeable feature on him was that he had a scar that went over his left eye and across his lip towards his chin. Unlike the other Vorreiters, whose eyes were blue, his were a dark kind of blue, almost black. As he began walking towards the safe house when he heard someone shot, **"Futon: Wind Dust Jutsu!" **And suddenly a large wind of dust headed straight towards the man. Despite the large quantity of the attack, the Vorreiters managed to deflect it with his Blut Stahl. When the dust disappeared he found himself facing against none other then the Mizukage and over a dozen of shinobi, jonnin level by the looks of them, including Asuma, Sasuke and Chojiro.

Mei smirked as she looked at the man. "Well aren't you a cutie. To bad I have to kill you." She said.

The Vorreiters ignored her and turned his view towards Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha, it's been a while."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, confused. "Do I know you?"

The hooded man smirked. "Come now Sasuke, surely you recognized me? Perhaps if I take this off?" He asked as he pulled down his hood. When he did, which allowed Sasuke to get a good look at him he gasped. It couldn't be him? It was impossible that another one survive.

Asuma raised an eyebrow and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke you know this guy?"

Sasuke didn't reply at first but managed to say two words. "Osaeru…Uchiha."

Everyone gasped at the revelation. This guy was an Uchiha? "Are you telling me this guy is another survivor of the Uchiha massacre?" Asuma asked in shock.

Osaeru chuckled, catching everyone's attention. "It does not really matter how I survived. All that matters is that his majesty ordered me to capture the daimyos…and eliminate anyone who got in my way. That is why he bestowed to me the greatest power!" And at that he unleashed dozens of golden chains that were covered in chakra that came out of the ground, heading straight towards the group of Shinobi. (A/N: There the same kind that Kushina used)

Acting quickly Mei formed several hand signs. **"Yoton: Melting Apparition Jutsu!"** Unleashing a large amount of lava from her mouth, spreading it widely. When it struck the chains, most of them began to melt, but the chakra protected them and even more appeared from behind. The ninjas charged, weapons drawn, while Sasuke in particular tried to get closer to Osaeru.

* * *

Back with Naruto, Kaasage had noticed that Naruto's head was down. He figured that he was still mourning over the Vorreiters that had died. Since he was still mourning, Kaasage had taken upon himself to instruct the ones attacking the 4th Division to fall back and assist the army into securing a suitable location in the country. From other reports the Vorreiters fighting the 3rd and 5th Divisions were currently engaging small forces of Akatsuki as well, being led by the ones name Hidan and Kakazu. There was another force moving by sea towards where the 1st Division had been. The members known as Sasori and Deidara were leading them.

Suddenly Naruto lifted his head and began walking east, towards the Lightning Country. "Sire?" Kaasage asked.

Naruto stopped and turned to face him, a calm smile on his face. "We're going to Kumogakure. If we kill the Raikage, Hokage and Tsichukage then we'll be able to win this war faster." He said calmly.

Kaasage said nothing but followed behind his leader…when he suddenly sensed a powerful amount of chakra from behind. Both Kaasage and Naruto turned around to see a man wearing Kumogakure uniform as well as sunglasses. He also had blond hair but dark skin along with several swords strapped to him. But what caught the two Uzumaki's attention was that on his back were the bodies of three Vorreiters.

The Kumo-nin began to talk. "Yo, yo! The name is Killer Bee and I got a question for thee!" He said the last part while pointing at Naruto. "You the boss of these fools?"

**Well what do you think? Getting pretty intense huh?**


	13. Conflict

**I know many of you were upset with how so many Vorreiters were dying. But perhaps this chapter will make you feel better. Review.**

Kaasage stared at the man for a moment before replying, "That is…the container of the Eight-tails, Killer Bee."

Bee smirked and dumped the bodies on the ground, revealing who they were. Kichigai Janpu, who had white dreadlocks and pale skin, Abare Kanjiru, who had spiky brown hair and Shinri Kopi who had black hair with one row pink.

"Three Vorreiters?" Kaasage said, stunned. "How did you…?"

"It wasn't easy that's for damn sure." Bee said as he picked his nose. "I had to go into Beast mode version 2 just to deal with all three of them and still it took me an hour to kill them all."

Kaasage just stared at Bee before replying. "I heard that you had control over Gyuki-san, but I hadn't known that it progress this much."

Bee had an arrogant smirk on his face but that changed when he felt a massive KI coming from Naruto, despite the said man having a small smile on his face. For a moment Bee felt a bit of fear inside him but quickly regain his composure. His partner however was still concern.

"Bee something not's right about this guy. He and Kurama are giving off large amounts of chakra, even more then he should have. Let's enter full tail-beast mode and finish him off quickly." Gyuki said.

"Yo if that's what ya think then I see no problem with that!" Bee said as he began to transform. In a few seconds later he was a giant bull with eight octopus legs, with one of the horns cut off. Soon Naruto found himself facing the full form of Gyuki, a calm look on his face. While Bee kept one rapping. "The Eight-Tails is me and I'm the Eight-tails! Now get ready for a good beat down!" And then he raised one of his fists and aimed it right at Naruto.

"Your majesty!" Kaasage cried out as he tried to stop the fist. But Naruto simply raised his right hand and stopped it altogether.

Bee had a surprise look on his face when he again felt the killer intent. "I'm in a bad mood." Naruto said calmly. "Perhaps I'll take it out on you."

* * *

Back at the coastline, the battle was clearly going in the Vorreiter's favor. Hakai had proved efficient enough to take on an entire army, crushing. Dan, Hizashi and the Gold and Silver Brothers were not helping as much because Hakai had sealed them quickly, having a master who was part of a clan that specialize in fuinjutsu had its perks. Yume was doing well against both Deidara and Sasori, the latter shedding his first puppet when it was destroyed by a single strike from Yume's hand and was now using the Third Kazekage puppet. However Yume's Blut Stahl made it almost impossible for either Akatsuki members to land a direct hit. They also had to dodge Yume's thorns, still unaware of their special ability though.

"Don't think you can beat us with just those stupid thorns hmm!" Deidara said as he prepared another set of clay bombs. "You're nothing against our combination of art! Yeah!"

He unleashed his clay bombs in the forms of three birds as they flew straight towards Yume. Yume managed to impale one of them, causing it to explode, but the other two reach Yume and Deidara formed the correct signs. "Kai!" He cried and then the two clay birds exploded, causing a huge smoke to fill the spot. Sasori used this opening and launched his puppet towards Yume, firing his Thousand Hands Manipulation Force technique. But then out of nowhere another one of Yume's thorns appeared out of the smoke, dodged the stampede of hands and impaled the puppet right into its chest. The impact caused the puppet to shatter into pieces, much too Sasori's surprise. Soon five more thorns charged out of the smoke towards Sasori. Taking off his cloak, Sasori revealed his puppet like body and jumped into the air, dodging the thorns just as Yume came out of the smoke.

"Impressive" Yume said as he looked at Sasori's body. "I heard you were a puppet user but it seems our data on you was to little since I did not expect you to have such a body."

Sasori cocked his head. "True art is everlasting and as such I decided to turn myself into one."

Then the puppet user flew towards Yume using the five bladed poles on his back as propellers. As he flew he raised his arms and shot fireballs out of them towards Yume. However the Vorreiter merely activated his Blut Stahl to deflect the attack and then dodged when Sasori tried to slash him with his poison covered blades. Yume's Offenen Sinnen went off and the Vorreiter turned around and saw Deidara flying straight towards him.

Smirking Sasori jumped out of the way just as Deidara jumped off the giant clay bird. Once he was a good distance away he shouted, "Kai!" And the bird exploded, consuming Yume in the explosion.

Deidara landed while laughing. "Ha! That's one down! Of course he was no match for my art hmm!"

"Art? What is art?" A voice asked.

Both Deidara and Sasori looked up to see none other then Zan'nen Notto, another Vorreiter, standing on top of the cliff overlooking the ocean. In his hand was the body of Kitsuchi, Commander of the 2nd Division. "Oi, oi! Yume, how long ya planning on staying dead?" Zan'nen asked. When he got no response he sighed, "Damn the boss man an't going to be happy about this."

Deidara smirked at Zan'nen. "So you want to be the next to feel my art? Hmm!" He asked.

Zan'nen sighed again. "Like I told you I don't understand art." Then he smiled, showing his crooked teeth. "However I am good with predicting the weather. And today's forecast is…cloudy."

Suddenly storm clouds began to gather overhead towards Deidara and Sasori. The puppet user couldn't help but feel nervous. 'What is this feeling?' Sasori thought to himself as he watched the clouds above. 'Its almost as if nature itself was becoming angry.'

Deidara, however, was unfazed. "Ha! Is that all? I just hope you're ready to go with a bang! That's all the honor I'll give you!"

Zan'nen raised his finger. "I'm not done." He said. "Next forecast is…lightning."

Out of nowhere a single lightning bolt came out of the clouds and struck Deidara directly. The blond hair ninja cried out in pain as he was hit with a massive amount of voltage. Sasori could only watch in horror as his partner was being electrocuted alive. When it was over all that remained of Deidara was burnt body. 'Shit this is to much!' Sasori thought to himself as he decided that a tactical withdraw was in order. But before he could flee he felt something pierce his body, or to be more precise the only spot that still contained a part of his remaining organ. He looked down to see a thorn sticking out of his chest and realized that it could only be one person.

Slowly Yume walked out of the smoke, a little bit burnt but very much alive. Before Sasori could retort he began having horrifying images of himself falling apart and many other type of horrors as well. Unintentionally Sasori began screaming wildly at the images while Yume walked up to him calmly. "It seems that despite improving your body…you still retain your humanity, as well as fear." Yume said as he prepared another thorn. "But rest at ease, for I shall put you out of your misery at long last." And with that he lunged the thorn completely through Sasori's core, killing him.

As Yume turned away from the body Zan'nen walked up to him, sticking one of his fingers into his ears and cleaning it out. "Well that was easy huh?" He said to Yume grinning.

Yume merely shakes his head before looking to see what is Hakai's status. Not showing any surprise he watches as the large man deals with the last Zetsu clone before dropping its body. The reincarnated shinobi were already sealed inside golden medallions with the shape of a whirlpool. These medallions were created by the Uzumaki clan, to be used when dealing with difficult opponents so instead of killing them, they would be sealed.

Hakai smirked as he walked towards his two colleagues. "They weren't so tough." He said confidently.

Yume shook his head before he sensed something along with Zan'nen and Hakai. "His majesty is in danger!" Hakai said in worry.

"Ya think we should go and help 'em?" Zan'nen asked as Yume.

"No" Was all that Yume said. "Before leaving his majesty told us to have faith in him and so we shall. Come we must assist Oi in destroying the remaining forces of the 1st Division."

Hakai growled at Yume. "Do what you want Yume but I'm going to help his majesty!" And with that he took off.

Yume and Zan'nen just stared as Hakai's form got smaller and smaller. Finally Yume sighed and said, "Idiot"

* * *

Currently Suteki Uzumaki was doing a good job of slaughtering the said division with ease. She moved everywhere with her Dao sword slicing through every ninja, sometimes even cutting them in half. The horrible part was that she was barely using any chakra, just her own stamina, which seemed to be unlimited. That is because her seal gave her unlimited physical energy, thus allowing her to fight on for days without stopping.

Suteki had to pause in her slaughter when a giant Choza tried to strike her with his pole and when Darui was sent flying by Oi's pressure seal. The result was Suteki had to jump back to avoid the former and then jump to the side to avoid the latter. "Hey Oi you crazy bastard! Watch where you send your kills flying! You nearly hit me."

Oi Ganmen rubbed the back of his head as he stood on top of a cliff. "Sorry, sorry, but the order was to kill them in anyway possible."

Suteki had a vein about to pop in her forehead when she felt something on top of her. She looked up and saw Choza about to crush her with his fist. But Suteki activated her Blut Stahl and blocked the attack. Once she stopped it she slashed his fingers, causing him to wince in pain and move back. "What's the matter fatty? Can't keep up at your age?" Suteki mocked.

Before Choza could react he suddenly felt both his chakra and physical energy dropping. 'What?' He thought as he looked behind him and saw Heihachi Shomen touching his back and he could see the chakra being consumed by the Vorreiter. Choza would have attacked him but he was so drain of stamina and chakra that he collapsed to his knees and return to his normal size. "He's all yours Rohi." Heihachi said.

Soon Rohi Kemono walked up to Choza, a smirk on his face. Then he raised his right arm and it suddenly turned into iron. Then he swung his arm back and then thrust it forward straight towards Choza's face. When it collided there was a loud crack in Choza's head as he fell backwards, blood flying everywhere as the body hit the ground.

"Choza-sama!" Some Akimichi members shouted in horror as their clan head fell dead. They try to rush to his body but were suddenly captured in cages that appeared out of nowhere. Before they could react the cages began to close in on them, crushing them slowly and painfully. Okiku Baindo, the one who possessed the seal of cage, smirked at his work.

Hiashi was vomiting after inhaling some of the poison that Sokumen Kamigata had stabbed into him. Other Hyuugas were trying to help him but Tamashi Muzukashi, who didn't seem to get hurt by their attacks thanks to his seal of endurance, was slaughtering them. Atsume Shinku was busy drinking the blood of the fallen, and his wounds began to heal as he drank it, like his seal allowed him too. Only Tenten, Samui and a handful of shinobi were left of the 1st Division. Niwatori Yokotawaru, the one who had the seal of words, casually approached them.

"Give up shinobi of the Allied Force. His majesty's vision shall come to fruition and will whether or not you are part of it or not." Niwatori said.

Tenten had to admit that those words made sense to her. They were outnumbered in strength and there was no way any of the other divisions could get here in time. 'Wait what am I thinking?' Tenten thought to herself as Niwatori kept speaking. "You can't win. Your commander is down for the count; half of your superpower soldiers are out of commission and you have nowhere to go, surrender and your lives shall be spared. If not-"

But his sentence was cut off when Tenten activated a scroll and took out a shuriken launcher. She fired it right at Niwatori who sighed and activated his Blut Stahl. But that's when he realized that there were explosive tags wrapped around one of the edges of each shuriken. When they exploded they created a giant explosion creating a large mass of smoke. Samui turned towards the survivors of the 1st Division. "Everyone! Grab as many of the wounded as you can and fall back! We can't fight them here."

All the ninjas nodded and jumped to the trees. When the smoke clear Niwatori stood mostly unharmed. He had a few scratches and dirt on his uniform but that was it. The man frowned as he saw that the ninjas had escaped, but he shrugged and turned around to regroup with the other Vorreiters. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Yume and Zan'nen but said nothing except giving them a brief nod, which they returned back.

Suteki grinned as she waved her sword around, the blood on it flying everywhere. "Woohoo! We kicked some major butt right here!" She yelled.

Oi Ganmen sighed. "Of course we did." He said as he pulled his sword out of Darui. "Our orders were to kill them all, what else would you expect?"

"I was hoping for more of a challenge." Tamashi said annoyed. "I wish his majesty gave us something that would give us a challenge."

Sokumen glared at Tamashi as he kicked the body of Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata-sama would be please to know of this turn of events. "We accept whatever orders his majesty gives us. You do not complain Tamashi nor do you demand anything from him, you follow."

Yume nod his head in agreement. Then he looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where is Byoki?"

Okiku answered. "He left when he sensed his majesty was facing a powerful opponent. We tried to tell him that he would be disobeying orders if he did so but he ignored us." He replied.

Zan'nen sighed. "Hakai did the same thing too, his majesty an't going to be please about them interfering with his fight."

"For now we shall forget about them." Rohi said as he walked up to the others. "Our new orders are to either assist the others against the remaining 4 Divisions or help the army hold back the Akatsuki army. I vote we help the army."

The others nodded as well and soon all of them took off to the west.

* * *

Back with the 5th Division things were not going so well. Word had come in that Kakashi, Darui and Kitsuchi were dead and Gaara was incapacitated. Fortunately Shikamaru had taken command of the 4th Division while the 3rd and 2nd were regrouping with each other and the 1st, what remained of it, headed back to Kumogakure. Currently Mifune had managed to round up his Division but was fighting against one of the attackers, Machigatte Ukabu, who had finished attacking the 2nd Division and was now assisting in the annihilation of the 5th Division. The man wielded two swords and could somehow make things levitate with a touch of his hands.

Mifune charged Machigatte again and the two exchanged blows with one another. Most of Mifune's men were on the defensive, protecting the med-nins who had come to provide medical treatment for the wounded. If Mifune allowed these men to pass him and the others, then both the wounded and the med-nins would be killed easily. Machigatte managed to smack Mifune's hand to the side, thus leaving him open and allowed the Vorreiter to ram his sword towards the samurai's chest. But Mifune managed to recover and dodged it, before striking Machigatte again, this time enhancing his blade with chakra. But Machigatte took to the air and then fired several bolts of chakra at Mifune. Mifune used his chakra sword to deflect everyone but was then struck to the side by a flying rock, causing him to roll to the side.

Machigatte used this and charged Mifune and nearly killed him but two more samurais deflected his attack. Machigatte merely smirk and with blinding speed beheaded both samurais before charging Mifune again. The samurai general was already back on his feet and charged Machigatte, the result was their blades clashing, creating a shockwave.

Speaking of which, Ino was with the med-nins two miles away from where Mifune was, helping with the wounded. Shizune was also there as well commanding the med-nins while keeping an eye on the battle. Shino was with them as well, using his bugs to sense any types of attacks from their rear.

Suddenly Shino jerked his body, causing some of the other ninjas to get into a battle stance. But they relaxed when they realized it was only Kiba and Akamaru. Hina ran up to her little brother, giving him a brief hug in relief. When she pulled away she asked. "What happen to you? Where's your platoon?"

Kiba's eyes drooped as she recalled what happened. "They were wiped out, by a single man." But before he could continue, his nose caught onto something familiar and he paled. Shino's bugs also picked up a strong chakra that was getting closer. "Move!" Kiba cried as he pushed himself and his sister out of the way, just as something crashed in the spot where the two were once standing. Before them was Fusho Ataeru, free from the imprisonment that Jiraiya had put him in, though his clothes were torn and he had tons of bruises. He also had his full armor on too, thus increasing his power. It consisted of two daemonic gauntlets with teeth at the end. Also he wore a grey chest plate with the picture of a demon's face on it. His knee guards were also grey and had spikes sticking out of them too.

"Finally found ya! Ya little mutt! This time I'm going to kill ya good!" Fusho cried as he charged Kiba, Akamaru, Hina, Shino and Ino.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Frost Country, a field going about fifteen km was ravaged by an intense battle. The trees were all smacked aside, either burned, flatten, or shredded. There were many craters as well and much of the ground was uplifted to look like hills. In the center of all this destruction were two people. One was Kaasage and the other was Naruto Uzumaki, who held the unconscious form of Killer Bee in his right hand. In his left hand was a scroll that was slowly extracting Gyuki's entity and chakra from Bee's body. Killer Bee was also covered in dozens of wounds with blood seeping through them and going down his body. Even his shades were cracked a little from the battle.

"One of the strongest shinobi of Kumogakure." Naruto said. "Killer Bee. Now look at him, so weak."

Once the last bit of Gyuki's essence was taken out of Bee's body, Naruto slipped the scroll into his coat. Then his left hand began to glow with chakra. "Now go to sleep." Naruto said. "For soon your village shall come to an end."

But before he could finish Bee off there was a large chakra force crashing right behind Naruto. The blond hair man turned around to see none other the Jiraiya standing behind him, yet he looked different. He also had two elder toads on each of his shoulders. "It's been three years gaki." Jiraiya said in a dark voice. "I've come to kill you."

**I think it's kind of obvious what's going to be in the next chapter. Enjoy and Review. Also don't forget my challenge, leave a review if you're interested or you can PM me.**

**Wacko12**


	14. Naruto vs Jiraiya

**The moment you have all been waiting for: Naruto vs. Jiraiya. Enjoy and give me lots and lots of reviews.**

Jiraiya stood there for a moment as he absorbed Naruto's new form. He almost looked exactly like Minato right now, which made the thought of killing him all the more saddening. But he knew that if he didn't stop Naruto here and now, then he might never get the chance again. With the Great Toad Elders, Shima and Fukasaku he and an armament of wind, water and senjutsu techniques to go along with his earth and fire techniques. But that didn't mean that he was unbeatable, and besides he still had no idea what tricks Naruto had up his sleeves.

His thoughts were broken when he felt Shima tapping his head. "Oh kid, which one of these youngsters is the student of yours?" She asked.

Jiraiya sighed and pointed towards Naruto. "That one Ma."

Fukasaku narrowed his eyes to get a better look at Naruto before gasping. "Kami! He looks exactly like Minato-chan!"

"That's because he's Minato's son." Jiraiya said.

Both Toads nodded though stunned at this when they suddenly felt several presences from above. They looked up and saw Byoki Karitoriki, Hakai Todoroki, Antei Uzumaki, and Jinsei Kowagaru. They all had determined looks on their faces as they dived towards Jiraiya with the intent to kill.

"Pretty brave of ya old man for trying to take on our boss all alone!" Jinsei said.

Antei smirked. "Now you'll learn what happens when you underestimate us!"

"This is the end." Byoki said.

"Die old timer!" Hakai growled.

Hakai was the first to touch Jiraiya, but when he landed a blow, "Jiraya" turned out to be nothing but a log. Confused all four Vorreiters heard a noise from behind and saw Jiraiya forming hand signs along with the elder toads. **"Senpo: Goemon"** Fukasaku unleashed a gust of wind while Jiraiya let out a large amount of oil and Shima fired of a stream of fire. The three attributes fused into a super heated stream of oil. The attack was so fast that the four Vorreiters barely had time to react when the stream engulfed them completely, burning them alive. The stream continued towards Naruto who merely raised his hand and when the oil reached Naruto he began to absorb it until there was nothing left. When it all died down Jiraiya made a dash towards Naruto with a rasengan forming in his hand. However Naruto clapped his hands together and performed a summoning. But instead of a toad, it was a giant fox with a horn on his face charging towards Jiraiya.

Using his newly enhance strength Jiraiya did a jump into the air and made the rasengan bigger. **"Senpo: Ultimate Rasengan!" **Jiraiya shouted as he slammed the said attack into the fox's back, crushing it and causing it to disappear. Jiraiya turned to look at Naruto but suddenly realized that the said man was now right in front of him. The two soon collided fists, which created a shockwave and sent both men backwards, at least fifteen yards away from one another. Neither of them was tired, Kaasage noticed as he retreated back a safe distance to watch the fight between his master and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya finally spoke. "Naruto, I know you've already been asked this question, but what is the reason for all this? Revenge?"

Naruto smirked before replying. "As if such a petty reason would cause me to do something on such grand a scale. As I told the Kages, my reason for doing this is for peace. But for you and Konoha it is for a different reason." Then he frowned and became very, very serious. "It's because you people did not save my clan all those years ago. And you did not try and help father and mother on the day that Kurama attacked the village."

Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock at the revelation but Naruto continued. "All I ever wanted was a family, people to love me and see me as what I truly was." His eyes dropped a little. "When I found out I had a clan, people who cared about me for who I was, I was so happy, but yet so angry. How dare Konoha elders keep this secret from me? What was I to them? A tool whose emotions did not matter? Did the old man even care about me? I wanted to see a rule under people that truly knew the meaning of family and thus that is why I do what I do." Then he raised his hand and a Rasengan began to form. "But enough about this. I must continue with my plan and you are not in it." And with that he launched the Rasengan, much to Jiraiya's, Shima's and Fukasaku's surprise.

"He threw the Rasengan!" Shima shouted in shock. Jiraiya managed to dodge the attack. When the Rasengan reached where Jiraiya once stood it exploded and nearly engulfed Jiraiya, but the Toad Sage managed to dodge it. Jiraiya formed another set of hand signs. **"Kaiton: Burning Scattershot Jutsu!"**And then he unleashed a barrage of small fireballs at Naruto, all of them moving at top speed.

Naruto smirked and formed his own hand signs. **"Suton: Water Ball Jutsu!"** And coming out of his mouth was a large ball of water that flew straight towards the fire bullets; extinguishing every single one as they collided with each one. Jiraiya saw this and shouted. "Now Pa!"

Pa nodded and shouted, **"Fighting Tongue Slash"** And he shot out his tongue that sliced the ball of water in two and thus dispersing it and the tongue continued towards Naruto. But when it struck Naruto's chest it bounced off his armor, much to the toad's surprise. However when he looked at the armor his eyes widened. "Buki Ruko Keiro. One of the weapons of the Six Paths, I had forgotten that the Uzumaki clan wielded them. This might make things more difficult. Jiraiya we should rethink our strategy."

Jiraiya nodded but then Naruto charged towards them. Moving quickly the Toad Sage formed some hand signs. **"Kaiton: Flaming Fortress Jutsu!" **Then he slammed his hands on the ground. Just as Naruto was about to reach him, walls of fire suddenly surrounded Naruto cutting him off from the outside.

"I don't know how long that will hold him but it should give us enough time to devise a strategy." Jiraiya said.

Fukasaku thought for a moment before looking at Shima. Shima seemed to know what he was thinking before she had a very unhappy look on her face but nevertheless nodded her head. "It's a tricky but we'll have to use our genjutsu technique on him."

Before Jiraiya could ask what he meant the walls of flame suddenly dispersed. Standing was Naruto wielding a katana, another of the Weapons of the Six Paths. Naruto smirked and swung his sword again. When he did it unleashed a large fireball towards Jiraiya. Acting quickly Fukasaku formed another set of hand signs. **"Suton: Tornado of Water Jutsu!"** And suddenly the water in the atmosphere began to gather and created a large tornado of water that deflected the fireball. When it died down Jiraiya launched himself at Naruto, planning on using Frog Kratas on the boy. However Naruto was prepared and did another set of hand signs. **"Futon: Great Spinning Breakthrough Jutsu!"** Then a large gust of wind surrounded Naruto and nearly sliced Jiraiya if Ma hadn't shot out her tongue around a tree and pulled them towards it.

Ma then used her tongue to spin them around and once the whirlwind around Naruto died down she released her tongue and sent them flying straight towards Naruto. Naruto had to stop doing whatever jutsu he was planning on doing to counteract Jiraiya's attacks. That was when Jiraiya noticed that Naruto had the Rinnengan. 'Looks like Tsunade's report was right about this.' Jiraiya thought. 'I'll have to be careful right now.'

He managed to blind side Naruto with his hand and delivered a punch into Naruto's chest. Naruto coughed up blood but quickly counteracted with a kick to the face, sending Jiraiya flying backwards. Before he could land Naruto did the seals of snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger before shouting. **"Kaiton: Great Fireball Jutsu! Futon: Drilling Air Bullet Jutsu! Great Blasting Breakthrough Jutsu!"** Combining the two former jutsus into one, Naruto unleashed a fast and massive fireball going in all directions, mostly towards Jiraiya.

Acting quickly the Toad Sage slammed his hands on the ground. **"Doton: Earth Cabin Jutsu!" **And soon a giant cabin made out of earth arose around Jiraiya, preparing to protect him from the attack. When the attack did collide with the cabin, it created a powerful explosion that sent a blast wave everywhere, even pushing Naruto back a little. When the smoke started to rise up; Jiraiya made a break for it and jumped out of the smoke, forming hand signs. **"Kaiton: Exploding Fire Stream Jutsu!"** With that he launched a fire attack but that went over 40-50 meters. Naruto smirked; Jiraiya was using very powerful jutsus because the two Toads were bringing in Natural Chakra to strengthen him. 'This might be entertaining.' He thought as he formed more hand signs. **"Futon: Great Spinning Breakthrough Jutsu! Kaiton: Fire Stream Jutsu! Great Flame Tornado Jutsu!"** He soon began spinning around very fast, creating a tornado. While he was doing that he shot a stream of fire from his mouth, which began to fuse with the tornado. Soon Naruto was protected by a tornado of fire.

When the two jutsus struck one another it created another explosion that engulfed Naruto. Jiraiya was painting heavily from the non-rest fight, hoping that he had finally done it. But instead he heard, "I hope you hadn't forgotten that I can do shadow clones?" Naruto said from behind as he raised his sword. Jiraiya barely had enough time to move just to avoid being impaled by the sword. Jiraiya took this opportunity to try and land a kick into Naruto's face. But when he did Naruto poof from existence, meaning that this was a clone too.

Then he heard another voice. **"Futon: Blade of Wind Jutsu!"** Jiraiya turned around with just enough time to see Naruto raised two of his fingers, which caused a gust of wind to go upwards like a sword straight towards Jiraiya. This time the Toad Sage was unprepared so he had to raise his left arm in a last effort to defend himself. The result was that he was thrown back and a large gash on his arm.

Jiraiya formed another set of hand signs. **"Kaiton: Great Devastation Jutsu!"** And the he unleashed a powerful wave of fire that moved like a tsunami towards Naruto. The flames burned down anything in their path, leaving a barren land behind them However the blond hair boy simply raised his hand and yelled. "Shinra Tensei!" And deflected the fire away from him. Then he began to form more hand seals. **"Futon: Strong Torrent Jutsu!" **And suddenly several powerful gusts of wind shot from Naruto's body towards Jiraiya, all of them going at top speed. Jiraiya had to use every ounce of his skills to avoid these powerful bolts of wind that came at him. As he was dodging them Jiraiya spoke to the Toad Elders. "So what is this Genjutsu that you were talking about before?"

Fukasaku looked at Shima before replying. "It's a sound genjutsu that only Ma and I can do. But we must be in perfect harmony to do it and it requires time too."

Jiraiya nodded. "You guys focus on your duet and leave the distracting to me." And with that he bit his finger and slammed it on the ground. **"Summoning"** And soon smoke filled the area and in the next minute Jiraiya was on top of Gamabunta. The Chief Toad had an annoyed look on his face. "Oi Jiraiya, what's the big idea?" He asked.

Before Jiraiya could reply Shima yelled. "Listen you big loaf we are fighting a dangerous opponent right now and we need time to perform a genjutsu! So get off your ass and help distract the enemy!"

Gamabunta gulped, "Y-yes ma'am." He said as he pulled out his sword. "So where is this enemy?"

"Above you" Naruto said.

Jiraiya and Gamabunta looked up and gasped. Coming down towards them was the Kyuubi…except he looked different. He didn't have orange fur but instead was completely yellow with black lines across his body. Standing on his head was Naruto Uzumaki who also glowed the same color as the Kyuubi and instead of his attire of a short sleeve jacket and black cape, he wore a yellow long sleeve jacket and had what appeared to be horns sticking out of his head.

"He's mastered the Nine-tail's chakra!?" Jiraiya said in shock just as Gamabunta jumped out of the way and Naruto landed where the toad once stood. Gamabunta however had a confuse look on his face. "Hey pervert! Why are we fighting the runt?" He asked as he dodged a claw.

Jiraiya paused for a moment before adding chakra to his feet and remaining firm on top of Gamabunta's head. "To make a long story short, Naruto has basically gone evil and is trying to conquer the world, and we have no choice but to stop him. The Elder Toads are trying to perform a genjutsu but they need time."

Gamabunta looked at the elders and noticed that their cheeks were inflated and were mumbling to themselves. "Ok I got it! But I think close attacks are out of the question. That thing looks like it's made out of chakra!"

"Agreed" Jiraiya said as he began to form some hand signs. "In that case, Gamabunta give me some oil!"

"Right!" The toad chief said and suddenly spit out a stream of oil straight at the chakra Kyuubi. Jiraiya then followed it up with spitting out fire from his mouth at the oil, causing the oil to lit up and head straight for it's target. The result was Naruto and the Kyuubi being covered in flames. "Did we get him?" Jiraiya asked.

Suddenly a ball of chakra was fired out of the flames, causing Gamabunta to quickly jump out of the way. "Does that answer your question?" The Toad Chief barked as he began shooting water bullets at the Kyuubi, who returned the attacks with chakra balls and fireballs. Then the Kyuubi began to use his tails to attack the giant toad as well, hoping to impale him.

"Gamabunta distract him I got a plan." Jiraiya said as he jumped off the toad and ran around the Kyuubi. Fortunately Naruto was so focused on Gamabunta that he did not even notice Jiraiya. Once the Toad Sage was in a good spot he formed another set of hand signs. **"Doton: Earth Sandwich Jutsu!"** And suddenly two giant walls of earth, bigger then even the Kyuubi, arose from the ground between the fox and tried to crush it. But Naruto had the Kyuubi to use his front paws and then his tails to stop it. While the two were distracted Jiraiya made two more summons, which brought forth Gamaken and Gamahiro. Getting what Jiraiya was up to Gamabunta shouted. "Alright you two! We're going to attack from above from all sides got it?"

"Right!" Gamahiro said as he pulled out his dual swords.

"As clumsy as I am I shall lend my assistance." Gamaken replied and then he, Gamahiro and Gamabunta all jumped with their weapons drawn straight towards the Kyuubi. Naruto however smirked and clapped his hands together. **"Futon: Pressure Damage Jutsu!"** And suddenly a powerful dome of air appeared, with Naruto and the Kyuubi as the center. The blast destroyed the two earth walls and blew away the three large toads, causing them to poof back to Mount Myoboku. Jiraiya had to add chakra to his feet so as not to fly away as well. But by then the two elder toads were already beginning their genjutsu. **"Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chat!" **And soon Naruto found himself trapped inside a cage of water with four samurai toads surrounding him. "Genjutsu huh?" Naruto summarized. "Never thought you had it in you Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said nothing, just stared at Naruto. Then he finally spoke. "You know I regret a lot of things in my life Naruto." He said. "But the one thing I regret the most was breaking my promise to Minato; to watch over you and see you grow into a fine man. But now all I can do is this." With a sigh he said. "Farewell."

And in just a few seconds Naruto was on the ground with a stone sword impaled into his chest with Jiraiya standing over him. He looked at Naruto's blank eyes for a moment before turning to face Kaasage, who was just watching until now. "You gonna fight me too?" Jiraiya asked.

Kaasage just looked at him and then smiled. Confused Jiraiya raised an eyebrow when he heard a noise from behind. He turned around and saw Naruto's body shaking violently. Suddenly his chest burst open and dozens of chakra chains came out and headed straight for Jiraya. The Toad Sage managed to jump out of the way but the chain managed to wrap themselves around his left arm and a part of his chest. Jiraiya tried to pull out of the chain's grip but the result was his arm tearing off his body. However some of the chains were still wrapped around his body, and they began to glow bright yellow and squeeze around him, causing Jiraiya too scream in pain.

"Jiraiya-chan!" Fukasaku cried when he and Shima suddenly felt something odd in them. Before they could ask what it was they were suddenly separated from Jiraiya's shoulders. Before any of them could figure out what happen and chuckling Naruto appeared before them, watching the thing the whole time. Then he clapped his hands together and said, **"Uzumaki Style: Binding Chains Sealing Jutsu!"** And then the chains finally tightened their grip around Jiraiya and the glowing died down.

Naruto looked down at the panting Jiraiya and calmly spoke, "These chains are an Uzumaki bloodline in fuinjutsu. I can do anything with them, in this case cut off the connection between you and the elder toads and thus your supply to Senpo chakra."

Naruto then proceeded to raise his sword until Jiraiya made a mad grab at him with his remaining hand. Then he looked at Shima and Fukasaku. "Ma, Pa! Get out of here and warn Tsunade! Hurry!" He cried.

Seeing the determined look in his eyes, the two elder toads nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya sighed in relief until he felt something pierce his chest and he coughed up blood. He looked down and saw Naruto's katana impaling his chest. Feeling his energy begin to drain, Jiraiya managed to pull the sword out of him and jumped back a few paces. He gave a hard glare to Naruto who just had a smile on his face. 'I only have enough chakra for one more attack.' He thought to himself as he formed a Rasengan in his right hand. With a cry he charged Naruto who merely raised his sword. Time seemed to slow down as the two slowly collided, as if the whole world was waiting for the outcome of this final battle.

Soon Jiraiya had passed by Naruto who swung his katana down just as the Rasengan disappeared from Jiraiya's hand. Nothing happened at first until Naruto staggered for a moment; the Rasengan had managed to somewhat pierce his armor but was not fatal. Jiraiya however; a large amount of blood flew out of his body, a large slash now across his chest. As the Toad Sage fell to the ground his last words were, "Forgive me."

And with that Jiraiya the Sannin had at last died…at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki.

As Naruto sheathed his sword Kaasage walked up to him. "My lord?" Kaasage asked.

Naruto said nothing just looked at him. Then he smiled and said, "Kaasage, locate Pain, the Akatsuki leader and eliminate him. I shall deal with the fallen Vorreiters."

Kaasage bowed his head. "Yes your majesty." And then he disappeared, leaving Naruto alone. The said man then performed some hand signs and soon a demonic head appeared. It opened it's mouth a dozens of souls, the souls of the fallen Vorreiters, flew out of its mouth and spread across the country, four of them near where Naruto was. The four souls went inside their respective bodies, thus resurrecting Hakai, Byoki, Antei and Jinsei. The four Vorreiters got up slowly, trying to remember what happened. They looked around the destroyed landscape and when their eyes landed on Naruto they immediately bowed. "Your Majesty!" The cried.

Naruo said nothing except for, "Move out!" And then the four Vorreiters headed out as well to continue the annihilation of the Allied Shinobi Force.

**Well what do you think? This took me yesterday and today to write. I wanted to make it one of the most awesome battles ever. Remember, lots of reviews.**

**Don't forget my challenge on my profile. Leave a review or PM me if you're interested.**

**Wacko12**


End file.
